Pandemonium of Love
by Daiki-chiNishiZawa
Summary: AU. "Do you believe in devils and angels?" "Then what will you do if I tell you that they really do exist?" NicoMaki, KotoUmi, NozoEli, RinPana and HonoTsuba
1. Devil's Bargain

A faint sound is the only thing that can be heard in the dark and narrow hallways. A girl wearing a black dress up to her knees with blue bow in her neck is walking down the hallway. She keeps on walking closer and closer to the end of the hallway where the sound is coming from. A big wooden door was the first thing that she saw. When she opened it, a big room greeted her view. Pale red lights coming from candles around the room are the only source of light. In the middle of the room is a large black grand piano where the calming sounds are coming from.

"Hey, would you please stop playing the piano."

After hearing what the person that entered the room said, the sound of the keys started to fade. It was quiet for a while until a red head girl wearing a black tuxedo with a red necktie started moving and looked at the girl beside the massive door.

"What's your problem, Umi?"

"Well this is hell for god's sake. If you want to play something then play a song that will suit the atmosphere of this place." Umi sighed as she walked closer to the red head. "Just stop playing the piano for a while, Maki. You've been here for 3 days straight. Go somewhere else, would you?"

"I'm really bored, you know?" Maki replied as she run her fingers at the top of the keys of the grand piano. "Humans are so boring. I don't want to go up there. They can be easily controlled. I don't think that they deserved the title of 'smartest species' on earth." She sighed.

Umi sat beside her and patted the stubborn pianist's head. "I can't argue with that though." And because of this, they didn't noticed the another presence in the room.

"And so… What do we got here?"

Both Umi and Maki looked at the direction of the door where a blonde girl stood wearing a black tuxedo but instead of pants, she's wearing a short skirt. The vest of the tuxedo was left unbuttoned so a plain white blouse is visible. She walked closer to the sitting girls and waited for them to answer her question.

"It's nothing." Maki tonelessly said, removing Umi's hand in her head. "Umi's only bugging me again."

"Bugging you? I'm just being considerate. I don't want you to die old here." Umi countered.

"I won't die. We're devils, Immortals. We don't die."

The blonde just sighed. Well they are devils after all. A high-ranked devils. They're the daughter of the ruler of hell, Satan. From whom? Well they really don't know. They're father said that they don't have any mother and were just created from fire and dust. They know how powerful their father so they just pushed the thoughts away. The red head girl is Maki, a devil who loves playing the piano and also the third daughter of Satan. She's the princess of Lies. The girl sitting beside her is Umi, the second daughter. She's the princess of violence but despite of being associated with violence, she doesn't start a fight with anyone unless it's necessary.

"So, when did you get back, Eli?" Umi said, ignoring what the girl beside her said.

"Just a while ago. I know that you guys would be in this place so I went straight here after I got back."

The last one is Eli, the one who will inherit the throne of their father. She'll be the next ruler of hell. She's known for being the princess of temptations.

"Any news about your stroll in the human world?"

"Still the same as before. But before that, I think I know what Maki needs." Eli muttered while pulling a rolled magazine from her pocket. The magazine has human pictures all over the cover. They are wearing stylish clothes. "This is what you need."

"If you are talking about clothing then I refuse." Maki sighed, rolling her eyes as if the statement that she said was obvious.

"No no no! I don't mean clothing." The blonde said now opening the magazine. "You need something to made fun of." She said smiling mischievously at the red head.

"Oh! I got your point. With that, Maki will be entertained and spend less time in this place." Umi agreed.

"What do you mean by _'something to made fun of'?_ What the hell was that? I don't understand."

"You know what I mean, silly."

"No. First of all, I'm not interested in doing _that_ and second, I hate humans and their idiotic way of thinking."

"And that's why I brought this. We'll choose someone who tops all of the humans' interest."

"Urghh…"

"Just try this one out, Maki. We'll stop bothering you if you still think that it's boring." Umi said, getting the magazine from Eli and showing it Maki.

"Fine! But I'll just do this once, okay?" Maki grumbled, snatching the magazine from Umi's hand and starts scanning it. Stopping at a page where a girl is standing on swing. She's wearing a combination of pink and red color dress but it's mostly red. It's a valentine special photo of a famous idol.

Before Maki realized that she's been staring at the ruby eyes of the girl, Umi finally said something. "So that's your type huh?" She received a glare at Maki but the red head quickly turn her head away, maybe to hide her now blushing face.

"N-no! I'm just... captivated? By her eyes. Yes. I'm just captivated by her eye!" Maki stuttered as she struggled covering her face because of embarrassment.

"You suck at lying." Eli sighed. "You really suck at lying when you're flustered. Really now… How the fuck did you became a princess of lies?"

"Shu-shut up!

"Yazawa Nico… Oh~ She's the current No. 1 idol in Japan." Umi muttered as she continued reading the article attached in the picture. "She's also a famous singer. You have a nice taste, Maki. I'm quite proud of you."

"Fuck it. Let's just get this over with." Maki muttered, still hiding her blushing face.

* * *

The 3 devils are now in front of the No.1 Idol in Japan's changing room. The idol's concert just ended a minute ago. They manage to go there without even bumping into anyone. Well, no one should underestimate the power of devils.

"Remember to have fun ok?" Eli said, brushing dust from Maki's tuxedo.

"We'll just wait for you outside." Umi muttered.

"Yeah… I'll just make it quick." Maki sighed as she reached for the knob of the door. It's locked but if you are a devil, nothing's really _locked._ She twisted it once again and the door opened. Umi and Eli are nowhere to be found now so she just entered the room, slowly closing the door behind her.

The room is pitched black but she felt a presence inside it. Her theory was proven right when an object came flying her way and hit her in the face.

"Who's there?!" the girl cried. "How did you get inside of Nico's changing room?"

Maki just sighed. _Oh great,_ was the first thing she thought. She picked a stubborn one. Maki came closer at the girl, making her power of use. She grabbed the girl's wrist and pinned the idol in the nearby wall. A faint lamp shade is the only source of light in room so she really can't see the expression of the petite idol. But one thing's for sure, the idol is nude. She's just holding a small cloth covering her chest part to her thighs.

"W-who are you? W-what are you going to do to me?" Nico mumbled as she holds her own tears from flowing.

"Heh… You sound like a kid." Maki said making her face closer to the pinned girl but before she could, she was kicked in the stomach. She let go of the idol's wrist and step backwards. She didn't expect a fatal blow from a small petite girl to be that hard.

"Who are you calling 'a kid'?!" Nico shouted, glaring at Maki.

"Woah… You surprisingly have a nice body." Was the only words she could say while staring at Nico's uncovered body. Even though it's dark in the room, Maki could see the flustered and now overheating face of Nico.

Nico, once again, covered her body with the cloth she's holding and manage to shout "Y-Y-YOU PERVE-" but was cut off by Maki who tackled her. It resulted for Nico to be lying in the ground and trapped by Maki's arms. She could now see the amethyst eyes of red head. It made her speechless. She felt Maki, plant kisses in her neck but she didn't resist for some reason.

"What should I do to quiet you down?" Maki muttered as she sat up and took her tuxedo's vest off and loosen her red tie. Nico just closed her eyes preparing for something to happen until she heard the words. "Sit up."

"E-eh?" Nico stuttered, obeying what the red head said. Maki put her vest in Nico's shoulder and stood up. Maki went to the nearby window and opened it, letting the wind enter the room. It became brighter because of the moonlight making Maki's hair stand out as if it's blazing.

"I sensed a presence heading this way. Too bad, I can't do anything to your small body." Maki sighed then made an eye contact with Nico. She's really captivated by the idol's ruby eyes. "It's quite cold tonight so I'm lending you my vest for now. We'll meet again Nico-chan." She said then jumped out of the window.

Nico was still speechless and was also stunned of what just happened until the light of the room opened. A dark brown haired girl entered the room; panic can be visibly seen in her face.

"Nico, what happened here?" She asked while running towards Nico. "Why is the door opened? Where did that vest came from? Are you okay?" She continually asked.

"I-I'm fine…" Nico muttered still staring at the opened window, still thinking of the red hair girl with a beautiful pair of amethyst eyes. Nico touched her neck and mumbled, "Shit, what just happened?"

* * *

"Hey Eli… You purposely chose a magazine with a picture of that 'Yazawa Nico' didn't you?" Umi muttered as they watch people passing by outside the company of the mentioned idol.

"I guess hehe~" The blonde giggled.

"So what are we gonna do now? Knowing Maki, she might be bullying the idol by now."

"Then, do you want to stroll separately?"

"No objection." Umi said, walking away from Eli. She blends in with the crowd and start wondering in the human world. She's really amazed in this place. She likes how the different lights blend with each other. How the people talk and chat comfortably with one another. It's the vice versa of the quiet hell she had grown of. Sometimes she would wonder what kind of life she would be living if she's one of the humans, one of those who can't see the darkness in the world.

She really can't blame Maki for hating humans. Humans are the reason why the Earth is suffering. They're selfish and irresponsible, people who only think of themselves. They won't give a shit about anything as long as it doesn't concern their own lives. Doing bad things to survive life then blaming it into others. That's how living like a human is. But Umi knows that all of these are parts of the seasonings of life. Humans should know how to balance it. But the seasonings of Umi's life as a demon are the damages and mistakes these humans make.

Still lost in thoughts, Umi keeps on walking and reached a part of the city with no one's around. Darkness was once again surrounding her. She's about to leave when she heard someone.

"Keep quiet! Or else we're gonna hurt you!"

"D-don't… Please…"

Umi went to the source of the voices, knowing what's already happening. Two men that look like in their mid-twenties are holding a girl wearing a blue blouse and a short black skirt. Her grayish-brown hair was messed up because of the struggles she's doing to escape. As the princess of violence, Umi just watched the scene, doing nothing. She's about to go back when she heard a loud 'thud'. The girl is now lying in the ground with one of the men on top of her, unbuttoning her blouse. The girl couldn't do anything. She just laid there crying as one of the men cover her mouth to restrain her from shouting, when the man starts moving closer to place kisses on the girls face. Umi punched him the face.

She also doesn't know what she's doing but after seeing the man attempting to kiss the innocent girl, her blood boils and finally snapped and sent the man flying. She glared at the other man on top of the girl and muttered a simple. "Fuck off." The man was intimidated by Umi's stare so he just stayed there looking at her, not knowing what to do.

"You heard me, right?! I told you to fuck off or else I'm gonna show you what hell looks like!" Umi growled, making the man run out screaming with the other man following him. Realizing what she just did, Umi sighed and took a glance at the girl below her.

"Are you okay?" was the only words Umi can say.

Even though the girl is still worn off, she managed to say a "Thank you, I'm fine.", in response to Umi's actions and question. The girl began to button up her blouse again and stood up to face Umi.

"I-I'm really sorry if I dragged you into this and also thank you very much for saving me." The girl said, bowing. "I'm Minami Kotori, you can call me Kotori. Would you please tell me your name?"

"Umi…" Umi muttered hesitantly. "Sonoda Umi." The name she made so that she would sound like a normal human. She really doesn't know what gotten into her to use the surname 'Sonoda'. After all, it's a surname from a human she killed before.

"I'm really thankful of you, Umi-san." Kotori said, bowing her head once again.

"No need to thank me. It's not really a big deal." Umi said, walking away from the girl. "Well then I'll be going now."

"Uhmm Wait!" Kotori called out. "I know it may sound like it's obvious but… I'm kinda lost. Uhmm… Can you please help me find the place I'm heading to?"

Umi once again sighed. She knows this would happen and tried to avoid any connection to the lost girl but because of her previous action, she just triggered this event. "Ok then…" She said, walking closer to the girl and scanned her from her feet to her head.

"DS company huh?" She mumbled but much to her misfortune, Kotori heard her.

"H-how did you know?" Kotori asked, her eyes now widely staring at Umi with disbelief.

"Quite obvious with the way you dress." She lied but of course Kotori wouldn't notice. Really now, she should just take the position of 'princess of lies' away from Maki, but she knows that there's a reason for Maki to be the ruler of it. "You're a designer, aren't you? Just follow me, I'm gonna show you the way."

Kotori just nodded, still shocked at what Umi said and followed the blue haired girl through the crowds of people. Umi stayed at the front and Kotori stayed following her, silence filling their atmosphere. Until they reached the company, Umi mentioned. It's the same company where they left Maki to _play_ with Nico, but now Eli is not around.

"Thank you very much." Kotori said, breaking the silence between them. "Y-you helped me a lot tonight and I promise to make up with you next time."

"I told you, it's really not big of a deal." Umi said, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"B-but, I really want to do something for you too." Kotori stuttered. "Why don't we meet up sometimes? Is tomorrow o-okay to you?" She mumbled a faint blush visible on her cheeks.

"If you insist then fine. Let's meet up here tomorrow at six o'clock. A dinner is enough." Umi sighed, just wanting the conversation to end.

"O-okay! It will be my treat then." Kotori beamed. "Then, see you tomorrow, Umi-san." She bowed and went inside the company's building.

Umi decided to wait outside the building for the two princesses, wave of thoughts now forming in her mind. Just why the hell did she save that darn girl from those fucking men.

* * *

The blonde sighed, walking on a nearby park trying to enjoy the silence filling the air once again. She knows that it will take some time for her two sisters to get back in front of the building she came from. It's almost midnight so maybe a lesser number of people sitting in the park are already expected, until a certain girl caught her interest. A girl with a pair of emerald eyes and violet hair is sitting in the nearby bench. She's currently… playing with her cards. She sat beside the girl and stared at the cards she's holding.

"What are you doing?" Eli asked as she continued scanning the cards.

"Fortune telling." The girl replied as if she's not surprised of the blonde's presence beside her.

"Heh?~ So who's fortune are you reading now?"

The girl stood up and glared at Eli and muttered "Don't talk to me as if we're close friends." Her actions made Eli smirked and bend over so that her elbow can reach her knees and rest her chin in her palm.

"Don't be like that… Nozomi." Eli said, making an eye contact with the girl. "It's been so long since we see each other again."

"Don't you dare say my name."

"But I like your name Nozomi." The princess teased still wearing the smirk in her face.

"Look… I don't want anything to do with a devil, especially if she's the next one who will soon inherit the throne in hell." Nozomi said, keeping her cards and starts walking away from Eli. The blonde stood up and followed the girl.

"So you still remember me huh?"

After hearing these words, Nozomi faced Eli again and made an eye contact. "How will I for-" were the only words she could say before Eli pressed her lips in hers. She struggled to break the kiss but it only resulted for Eli to deepen it. She knows that she can't win a battle of strength with a devil. After a few minutes, but felt like hours to her, Eli finally broke the kiss; wearing the smirk she had a few minutes ago. Nozomi just stared at her until she realized what the blonde did. She instantly covers her lips and runs away from the one that initiated the kiss. Seeing how Nozomi acted, Eli just smiled there and watched the girl run away.

"An angel's lips tasted better than I expected."

* * *

"Hey, Umi!" Maki called out, running towards the direction of the blue haired girl. She just received a "You're late." from Umi who didn't even took a glance at Maki. Maki stopped when she reached the place where Umi is standing. Even a single drop of sweat didn't fell from her face.

"So how did it go?" Umi muttered, facing the girl standing beside her.

"What's the point of asking if you already know the answer?"

Umi just giggled at the red head's reply. Maki sighed and put her hands in her pockets. Silence begins to form between them but was quickly broken when a blonde arrived.

"You must be disappointed Maki" Eli said looking at the red head.

"Not really." Maki sighed. "Just because you kissed an angel tonight, doesn't mean you can get all the fun."

"I really can't hide anything from you guys."

"Then why don't we make a bet." Umi said, grinning at the two girls. "Let's see who can make a girl fell in love the fastest. After all, the three of us already have a target."

"Getting an interest at the girl you met, huh?" Eli giggled.

"Anyway, the winner will get the girls of the loser."

"I don't see anything wrong with it." The blonde confidently said. "So are you in, Maki?"

Maki smirked at the blonde's question and answered "It seems like I won't be playing the piano for a while."

* * *

 **Eyooo~ So how's the story? ^^ If you have anything you can suggest or just anything you want to say, feel free to leave a review :D NicoMaki, KotoUmi and NozoEli are ruining my life T^T I just ship them so hard! I'm typing the KotoUmi's scene while listening to Anemone Heart and it gave me a lot of idea xD Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter and I promise that I'll update this story as soon as possible :D Well then, see you in the next chapter ^^**


	2. Angel's Premonition

"Why did you let a devil kiss you?" were the only words a girl with an orange hair and sapphire eyes manage to say after being called by the ruler of heaven. She's wearing a simple white dress but the thing that made it extraordinary were the white wings in her back.

"Honestly Nozomi-chan, you're lucky because God gave you another chance." She sighed as she looked at her friend who's sitting in the massive bed of her room. "I hope you didn't forget that a relationship between devils and angels are forbidden! Even relationships with humans can't also be accepted."

"I'm really sorry Honoka-chan…" Nozomi muttered. "I didn't expect Eli to kiss me all of a sudden."

Honoka just sighed. Being the angel of happiness and the messenger from heaven, she's the type who doesn't want to see any of her friends troubled or down. She sat beside Nozomi and patted her head.

"Having a troubled face doesn't suit the angel of good fortune." She muttered, continuously patting Nozomi's head. "Cheer up! We can't blame you for having a beautiful face and a nice body, can we?" She smiled.

"Thanks Honoka-chan… I'm really glad to have you as my friend." Nozomi smiled. She's really glad to have a friend who can still stay with her even though a devil already damaged her reputation as an angel. "Anyway, where's Hanayo-chan? I haven't seen her in a while now."

"She's doing her job." Honoka replied and put her hands down in her lap. "She said that the girl she's guarding now is fun to be with."

"Oh~ I really envy how Hanayo-chan loves her work even though guardian angels like her are invisible in humans eyes."

"Well that's Hanayo-chan for you." Honoka giggled.

* * *

"Darn it! I'm late!" A twin tailed girl wearing a mask, sunglass and brown coat said while waiting for the next train in the station. "The concert last night must've been the reason huh?" She sighed.

The Japan's No.1 Idol is now on her way to her school. Even an idol like her should be well educated. Her manager, Yuuki Anju, would let her go to school during her day off or when they finished her work early enough for her to make it after lunch break. She's also famous in school but much to her surprise no one dare to be friend her, only a girl with cat-like personality. The concert already exhausted her body last night and not only that, a certain red head girl also tried to _rape_ her but much for her luck, it didn't happen. The train arrived and with the crowd of people, Nico also entered the train. She's really glad that her camouflage is working.

"Well an idol should learn how to avoid her fans." She whispered to herself.

After reaching the next station, Nico get out of the train and head towards the direction of her destination. A lot of people are outside the station with posters and cameras and when they spotted Nico, they started shouting and run towards her. It's actually obvious that it's her fans and other paparazzi. ' _And I thought no one could recognize me because of my outfit'_ was the only thing Nico could think about now.

"The Japan's No.1 idol, Yazawa Nico, already arrived at the front of the station. Let's see what our favourite idol thinks about the concert last night." A girl holding a microphone said, facing a man holding a camera. She then put the microphone in front of Nico's mouth as if wanting to receive a reaction from the petite girl.

"N-Nico-nii is really thankful to all her fans that supported her." Nico stuttered, taking off her sunglass and face mask as she put a fake smile on her face. She would be lying if she says that she hates it when people would hype up because of her but this time their timing is wrong. She's gonna be late for god damn sake.

"Then Yazawa-san do yo-" the reporter was cut off because of a loud sound coming from the crowd behind her. It's like a sound of a gun. It took the attention of the whole crowd from Nico and they started panicking. Before Nico could process what's happening a hand grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the panicking crowd. The person took her in an area with lesser people and when she saw the face of the one who _saved_ her, she was stunned.

"You…YOU!" Nico shouted, staring at the red head that dragged her away.

"Took you long enough to notice, idiot." Maki sighed, not letting go of Nico's wrist.

"H-Hey! Let me go! Are you gonna do what you did last night again?!" Nico shouted, she doesn't trust the red head even a little bit. Not only that, she also doesn't know what her name is. Instead of letting go, Maki tightened her grip on Nico's wrist.

"Do you want me to?" The princess smirked. "Anyway, don't shout or else they'll find out that we're here."

"Wha- I don't need you to tell me that. Just let Nico go!"

"Heh. Too bad I have something to do today so I can't make fun of you." Maki said, now letting go of Nico's wrist. She put her hands in her black jacket's pocket and started walking away from Nico. "See you later, Nico-chan."

But Maki already expected what's going to happen next. Nico stopped her from walking by blocking her way. She put her hands on her waists and glared at Maki.

"Do you really think I'll let you go that easily after what you did to me last night?" She growled. "I also don't want strangers calling me by my first name casually."

Maki made an eye contact and started moving closer and closer to Nico. She bent over so she's now face-to-face with the smaller girl. After seeing a blush form in Nico's face, she smirked once again and said "But I prefer to be a stranger." And so this made Nico speechless and moved backwards.

"Anyway I'm going now." She continued. Maki faced away from Nico but she was once again stopped by the girl that tugged her jacket. When she glanced at the girl, she saw her facing below and covering her face. Maki knows that it's her way to hide her blush.

"Yo-Your name, what is it?" Nico stuttered, trying to sound normally.

' _Well I guess jobs can wait._ ' Maki thought. She grabbed Nico's hand and dragged her for the second time of the day.

"Where are you taking me?" Nico asked, still following Maki.

"Home."

"Eh? WHAT?!"

"I'm quite in a hurry. I need to go home." Maki lied but of course Nico didn't notice at all. "You want to know my name right? Then just follow me."

Nico was speechless but she still followed Maki. She doesn't still trust the girl but for some reason she feels safe being with her. She feels comfortable at the warmth of the red head's hand and the sight of her blazing hair swaying as they walked. Nico already know that class is already starting but she didn't mind at all.

' _Oh great, Nico.'_ She thought. _'You just let this stranger make her way with you again.'_

* * *

"I'm late nyaa!"

"It's because you forgot to set your alarm last night, Rin-chan!"

A girl with orange short hair and a pair of apple green eyes is running her way through the sea of people in the city. She's wearing a dark blue vest over a white blouse with a blue ribbon tied in it. She's also wearing a short blue skirt. Above her is a girl wearing a white blouse, short white skirt and white boots. Her wings are flapped open so that she could use them to lift her body and fly. No one would notice her anyway. Well, she's a guardian angel after all, the guardian angel, Hanayo.

"You should be more responsible Rin-chan!" She said even though she knows that the girl won't react at all.

"Jeez! Why is there so many people in front of the station anyway nyaa?!" Rin muttered to herself.

Hanayo just giggled at what the girl said. She loves it when the orange haired girl ends her sentence with a 'nyaa' that makes her sound like a cat. She always thought that it's cute. She's always following Rin wherever she goes, except for the bathroom obviously. A guardian angel's job is to guard a human they're assigned to and when that human dies, they're the one who will take them to heaven or hell.

When they reached a crossing they stopped because Rin didn't make it when the lights are still green. They waited there in silence but it was completely broken when someone shouted.

"SOMEONE! PLEASE STOP MY DAUGHTER!"

Before Rin can even take a glance at where the voice came from, she felt someone passed her. A small girl is following a black cat that crosses the street and that leaves the girl walking in the middle of the road. A truck at high speed is now approaching the little girl and even if the driver hits the break, it will be too late. People are now panicking at what they are seeing, no one even dares to save the girl. No one until Rin snapped out of it.

"What are you doing?!" She shouted as she runs towards the girl who is now paralyzed because of the fact that she's in the middle of the road with vehicles riding at high speed around her.

"Rin-chan Wait! Do-" But before Hanayo can finish her sentence it's already too late. Rin already pushed the girl to the end of the road. The driver of the truck tried to avoid her but it didn't help. Rin was hit by the truck and she's now lying at the ground, bathed with her own blood. People begun to scream. Crowds started to form around her and all Hanayo can do is stare at the girl.

"Help! Someone call the ambulance!" A person from the crowd shouted.

She knows that she can't do anything and she hates it. Rin already became her friend even though she can't see her. Hanayo wiped her tears from her eyes and stared at Rin whose now being carried by someone through the newly arrived ambulance.

"It's not your time yet." She mumbled. "I know, it's not your time yet."

* * *

"We're here." Maki said, opening the gate of _her_ house.

The mansion is so big that it made Nico speechless. She just literally stared at the house for a minute until Maki called her. "Are you going to stay there?"

"Urgg…" Nico grumbled and went inside the house with Maki leading the way. She can't help to notice how luxurious everything is but it feels the house is lifeless. "Is there no one around?" She mumbled to herself but Maki heard it.

"My family is busy with work, so yeah." She said. They reached the living room and she offered a seat to Nico, who hesitantly accepted it.

"So…Uhhm… What are you gonna do here anyway?" Nico said, avoiding any eye contact. She can't help but to feel uncomfortable. She followed a stranger and entered a luxurious mansion with no one around. How the fuck can she stays calm?

"None of your business."

"What the hell?! You dragged me into your house then you'll give me an answer like that!" Nico shouted as she stood up. Well it's not really Maki's house. Her home is in hell whether she likes it or not. This is just the mansion she and her sisters got from the person they killed and dragged to hell. That's their job after all. This is just a place they can show to anyone so that they can have an image of a human. This is also the place where they bring humans that they coulduse as an _entertainment_.

Maki ignored what Nico said and remove her black cloth revealing a white blouse. She put the jacket in the nearby sofa and went over Nico. "But you didn't resist." She said as she slowly pushed Nico in the sofa. Nico is now overheating because of what's happening and struggled.

"I-I came here because you said, you'll tell me your name!" She stuttered pushing Maki away but the red head didn't even budge. She's now lying at the soft sofa and Maki was once again on top of her.

"Nishikino Maki." She whispered at the smaller girl's ear while removing her brown coat. Nico let out a sharp breath and continued struggling but she really can't fight the red head. Maki's fragrance is luring her.

"Wai- S-stop!" She mumbled. Maki's hand started traveling in Nico's bare stomach. She could feel the red head nibbles her left ear and that made her hiss. She put her hands on Maki's back and clings to it tightly. The red head made her way through the Idol's neck planting kisses on her way. When she reached the spot where Nico reacted the most, she sucked it receiving a moan from the girl. Nico put her right hand in her mouth, trying to restrain herself from making any more sounds, until her cellphone vibrated. She could feel Maki, stopped and looked at her.

"You should read that message." Maki said, sitting up. "I think it's important for you."

Nico who's still panting reached for her cellphone and read the message she received. Her eyes widened after reading it.

"R-Rin got into an accident."

* * *

A lot of children are gathered around a sitting girl holding cards. Tarot cards to be exact. Nozomi is now in her part time job where she's teaching kids in a day care. That's her job when she's in the human world. Well, a lot of angels are disguised as humans so that they could do their individual jobs and she's one of them.

"Hey, Onee-chan, Read my fortune next." A little girl said, tugging Nozomi's sleeve.

"Okay then." She smiled. She doesn't mind being surrounded by children, in fact she loves it. She loves seeing innocent children like these enjoy themselves while they're still young. It's because she knows that life would throw a lot of challenges at them when they grow up. It's better to enjoy your life now than regretting it later.

"Nan-chan will have a great future ahead of her." Nozomi said, patting the said girl's head. "You'll be a great singer someday so be sure to take care of your voice."

"Really?" The girl beamed, jumping at what Nozomi said. "Then I'll do my best to improve it!"

Nozomi just smiled at the girl's reaction. This is also one of the reasons she chose this human job. She wants people to be happy and wear smiles in their faces, smiles that can give light in anybody.

"Toujou-san, you can take a break now." A woman called out.

"Thank you Ma'am." Nozomi replied. She stood up and patted Nan-chan's head once again "I'll be right back after an hour, okay? " she head towards the exit of the building and went outside the nearby park and sat in one of the benches there.

"Why are you following me?" Nozomi sighed, closing her eyes and leaning backwards.

A girl went closer to her from behind and sat at the other side of the bench. Even though Nozomi's eyes are closed, she could still feel the strong presence of the girl.

"So you noticed, huh?" the girl sighed. "Well, I can't expect less from an angel."

"You still haven't answered my question… Eli…" Nozomi mumbled, looking at the blonde. Eli's gaze was focused on the orange sky above them. Her expression is unreadable.

"I have too much free time so I decided to stalk you."

"But why me? I mean, I'm an angel and you know that. We're not even close… No…. We're not even _supposed_ to be close to each other."

Eli didn't reply. She just made an eye contact with Nozomi. Sapphire and Emerald eyes met once again. This time Nozomi can notice a small bit of sadness in Eli's expression and it hurt her but she doesn't know why. She reached for Eli's cheek and caressed it gently. Why does she feel so nostalgic? But before she realized what she did, Eli already hold her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Nozomi…" Eli muttered.

"I-I'm sorry." Nozomi stuttered, taking her hand away from Eli's touch. "I-I still have something to do so I'll be g-going now." She runs away from Eli towards the direction of the day care's building, she could feel her face burning.

Eli just stayed there and held the hand that she used to grab Nozomi's upward as if she's comparing it from the orange sky. She just stared at it until she slowly placed it in her forehead.

"I'll make you remember everything, Nozomi." Eli mumbled to herself.

* * *

"I-I'm sorry, I'm late." Kotori panted, reaching the front of the DS Company where she'll meet with the one who saved her last night.

"Don't worry. I only just arrived." Umi responded, staring at the girl who's wearing a cute dress that really caught her attention but when she noticed that Kotori is blushing and begun to shift uncomfortably, she looked away.

"S-So, where do you plan to eat?" Umi stuttered, restraining herself from blushing. This girl _really_ knows how to get her attention.

"Ah… I-in the restaurant near the station."

"Then let's go."

Umi reached out for Kotori's hand and held it tightly. "S-so that we won't get separated." Umi mumbled. This took Kotori by surprised and made her blush intensely but she didn't do anything to resist. She just let Umi lead the way through the crowd of people. _'Her hand is so soft.'_ She thought to herself.

"This is the place, isn't it?" Umi said, reaching the restaurant Kotori mentioned. Kotori just nodded in response. Umi let go of Kotori's hand, entering the restaurant. Kotori feels a little disappointed at the sudden loss of the warmth in her hands. A waitress greeted them with a smile and asked if they reserved a table or not.

"Yes. I reserved a table for two. Minami Kotori is the name." The waitress pulled a little notepad from her vest and then nodded. She lead the two girls in a table that looks so simple but beautiful with a vase of roses in the middle of it. The two girls sat at the opposite sides and accepted the menu that the waitress gave them before leaving them alone.

"You can choose whatever you want." Kotori smiled.

"Thank you." Umi muttered, scanning the menu, searching for something that can interest her but she didn't find any. She told Kotori her order that she chose randomly. Restaurants this day just focus on the appeal of the foods instead of the nutrition balance in the foods they serve. Well, maybe there's a few out there but she's not desperate to eat something _delicious_ for her to search for them.

Kotori raised her hand to signal any waiters that they already decided they're orders. A man quickly made his way to them and asked they're orders. Kotori said her orders then Umi's. The man would just nod every time Kotori would stop to make time for him to finish writing. After getting their orders, the man bowed and went back to the restaurant's kitchen to give the order to the chef.

"Umi-san, I'm really glad that you could make it today." Kotori said, staring at Umi who's resting her chin in her palm.

"No need for formalities." She replied, making an eye contact at the girl in front of her. "Umi is fine."

"Then can I call you Umi-chan?"

"If that's what you want."

Kotori giggled at the girl's response. "Anyway Umi-chan, how did you able to knock the man from last night? Did you study self-defence stuns or something?"

"I studied some kendo when I'm still a child." She lied.

"Oh! That's impressive."

"Not really." Umi said, sitting up straight. "How did you end up in that alley anyway?"

"Y-you see, I tried asking those men if they know where the DS Company is and they said yes. They said that they'll show me the way and brought me in the alley because they said that it's a shortcut then that happened." Kotori said, trying to stop her tears from falling. Umi noticed it and it made her uncomfortable, the girl who keeps on smiling is now about to cry just from answering her friggin' question. She reached for Kotori's head and patted it.

"You're a strong girl." Umi said, avoiding any eye contact. Kotori just shook her head and smiled gently at the blue haired girl. Umi felt warmth inside her when she saw that gentle smile. She doesn't want to know anything about that kindness and warmth because she knows that she'll always return to a world of eternal darkness. And a light like Kotori doesn't suit her world.

"Thank you, Umi-chan." Kotori wiped the tears that formed in the side of her eyes. The waiter holding the foods their ordered, showed up and placed their orders in their table and because of that, Umi went back to sit. They ate silently, with Umi taking glances at Kotori. The atmosphere now is a lot lighter than before. After eating, Kotori left the payment with the bill in the table and they went out of the restaurant.

"Is your house near here?" Umi asked, putting her hands inside of her jacket. It's becoming cold now because winter is about to start and that's the season she loves the most because of the crowd of people, busy picking their gifts for their love ones and also busy arranging Christmas decorations.

Kotori shook her head. "No. It's quite far. Why did you ask?"

"Then I'm gonna take you home." Umi smiled. "We don't want you getting lost again, do we?"

Kotori blushed. She really didn't expect Umi to be a person that will initiate this kind of things. For Kotori, she's the cool type who doesn't want to be anyone in a long time. She even hesitated when she asked the blue haired girl for dinner because she didn't know if she'll say yes and come. She really can't read Umi.

"So…Ah… Is it okay?" Umi asked once again. She can feel herself blushing but she knows that she needs to do this if she wants to win Kotori's heart. "B-but it's okay if you don't want to."

"N-no… It's fine." Kotori mumbled and reached for Umi's hand again.

* * *

"When will we get her back?"

"I don't know. Maybe, after she finished her tasks as a human but I think it will be better if we already send someone to bring her here now."

"Then I'll be doing it. I'll bring Kotori back."

* * *

 **HIIIIIII~ :D I'm sorry it took me so long to update HAHAHAHHA. Why am I so lazy? T^T Anyway, did you like it? ^^ I'm sorry Rin... I'm really sorry that I hurt you T^T I wish Kayo-chin would forgive me xD ANNDDDD I'M SORRY FOR ALWAYS RUINING YOUR TIME TOGETHER NICOMAKI T^T HAHAHAHAH Thanks for reading this chapter :D See you in the next one~**


	3. Human's Intuition

When Rin opened her eyes, all she could see is a grass field that spreads up to the horizon, as if it's never ending. She inhaled the nice and calming smell lingering in the wind and closed her eyes for a while before opening it again before looking up the sky.

' _What am I doing here?'_ She thought as the light breeze hit her making her orange hair sway with her uniform. After the wind died down a little, she remembered the things that happened to her before reaching that place.

"Am I dead already?" She said, scanning her body for bruises and blood stains that might be the result of the accident that happened to her but she was quite shocked to find nothing. She's still wearing her school uniform without any stains or even crinkles on it. "Where am I anyway?" she sighed.

She began walking on the grass field, feeling uncomfortable at how relaxed she is in the new place even when she realised that she's alone in a foreign land. Well, not until she saw a familiar face from afar. The small girl she saved a while ago.

"Hey! Wait nyaa!" Rin huffed as she chased the girl. "What are you doing here?"

The girl just giggled loud enough for Rin to hear and continued running away from the girl as if saying to follow her. Rin did it anyway and after a while of running and panting, she saw a large tree at the horizon. The first tree she saw in that place.

"Hahh… That girl is so energetic…" She grumbled but she still followed the girl that keeps on running towards the massive tree. When the girl reached the tree she stopped and stared at it for a while. Rin stopped behind her and can now clearly see the features of the girl. She's so small and her hair is as brown as a chocolate. The girl faced Rin and smiled at the cat-girl and without saying any words she run behind the tree causing Rin to frown but still followed the child but when she reached the other side of the tree, Rin saw nothing. The girl is nowhere to be found.

 _Then the scenery shakes._

Rin found herself in a dark hallway and she can tell that the hallway is a long one just by staring at the dim light from afar. It's not really dark because of lit candles on the walls though. She could hear a faint sound from afar but it's not from a human. It's more like a sound from a piano. Rin gulped and continued walking to where the sound is coming from. Goosebumps starts forming in her body but she just ignored it. She never felt this afraid before. It feels like darkness is eating her mentally, physically and spiritually.

"W-where am I?" She whispered to herself, walking in the corner of the hallway. It's bigger than their corridor in school and the silence is deafening in the current hallway she's in. To somehow ease the weird feelings swelling up inside her; she observed the features carved on the walls. She saw flowers but mostly roses on it but the weird thing is that every step she takes, the flowers slowly withers. Some were like burning and some were cut down by something or _someone._ Before Rin could realise it, she's already at the end of the hallway and what she saw is a plain massive door. The rhythm that she heard slowly faded away as if the person creating the sound knows that she's listening outside the room.

"I should just go in…" Rin sighed, placing her two hands at the massive door and pushing it with her full force to open it. A bright light emitted out from the room when it is opened and it made Rin moved backwards. "Wha- What is that nya?!" She shouted lowering her hands that covered her face from the blinding light. She gasped at what she saw and stared at it for a while. The door was not a passage to a room, below it is the town she currently lives in but something is strange about it. The usual city that was once filled with lights is now lifeless. No lights or even vehicles moving are seen. It's like the whole city is being engulfed by darkness itself and it made Rin shiver and breath heavily.

"What's going on?" She gulped, taking a step forward to see the city clearly but failed after realising that she just took the wrong step. Literally wrong. She shouted as she fell down from what seems like a building. She didn't even notice that she's standing in one for a while now. She just closed her eyes and waited for the painful fall to happen and then she felt it. But it's not as painful as she imagined. When she opened her eyes, all she could see is a white ceiling and a familiar face beside her with a worried look.

"Rin-chan!" She shouted, shaking the cat-girl gently, attempting to wake her up and she succeeded.

"Wha-… What are you doing here, Nico-chan?" Rin mumbled, rubbing her eyes to somehow make her vision clearer.

"What are you talking about?!" Nico said, raising her voice higher that resulted for Rin to look at her curiously. "You've gotten into an accident and was asleep for 2 days straight and you expect me not to worry about it?!"

"Wait… 2 days straight?! Was I hit that hard nyaa?"

"It was hard enough to make you stay in the hospital for 3 days. You can get out of here after the day you wake up which means tomorrow."

"That sucks nyaa… Anyway, you have jobs to take care of right nya?"

"Well, that's true…"

Silence filled the room once again but it's not akward for the two of them. Rin took the chance to scan the room. She saw a flower vase with irises in it, plain white background, a small television hanging on the wall and a nurse at the corner of the room.

"So how's your feeling?" Nico mumbled, smiling at the the orange haired girl. "Do you still feel dizzy or do you still feel any pain anywhere in your body?" She asked giving her junior a worried look. Well, she really is worried about Rin. She's an important friend for her because Rin was the only person in their school that attempted to get closer to the idol. She really appreciates all the things she did for her and because of that she made excuses to get out of work early and visit her bestfriend in the hospital.

"Well… My body still hurts nyaa…"

"WHAT?! I'M GONNA CALL THE DOCTOR!"

"Wait Nico-chan nyaa! It's doesn't hurt that bad so there's no need to call the doctor."

"But…"

"Nico-chan is such worry wart person nyaa~"

" .NOT!"

Rin giggled at the reaction of her bestfriend and when Nico saw that Rin is indeed happy and somehow fine, she smiled. They laughed for a while until Rin broke the laughter.

"Hey Nico-chan." Rin called out, wiping the tears that formed in the side of her eyes because of too much laughing. "I've been dying to ask this… Are you bitten by a mosquito?"

"Eh? What made you think of that?" Nico huffed doing the same thing Rin did.

"There's a part on your neck that's a bit red nyaa."

"Eh?! Where?!"

"Right here." Rin pointed at the side of Nico's neck and the twin-tailed girl cover it using her right hand, blushing severely. Rin noticed her reaction and smirked. "Oh~ don't tell me that's a hicke-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!" Nico shouted, covering Rin's mouth at the attempt of making the girl stop from teasing her but she failed. Rin easily removed Nico's hand from her mouth and made a "Fufufufufu~" sound.

"But your reaction proves that I'm right nyaa!~"

"IT'S NOT A HICKEY! I WAS JUST BITTEN BY A MOSQUITO!"

"Eh?~ Really nyaa?~"

"WHA- UHHHH…." Nico sighed in defeat. She knows that she's just wasting her energy in arguing with the cat-girl. She can't believe that her bestfriend noticed that even though she went through a lot of effort hiding it from everyone. _'It's that red-head's fault!'_ She thought to herself.

"Anyway Rin, I still have a load of works to do so I'm gonna go now but I'll be back tomorrow." Nico said, walking towards the door.

"Yeah… Thank you Nico-chan." Rin smiled at her. Nico can't deny that she's really grateful that the cat-girl is fine now it made her eyes a little teary so she hurriedly walks towards the door so that Rin can't see her almost crying face.

"I'll be calling some nurse to check you. See you tomorrow~" And with that Nico went out of the room and closed the door before Rin could even say anything. _'Eh? But there's one in the room already.'_ Rin mentally sighed. _'I bet Nico-chan forget about her presence.'_

"Waaahhh~ I'm really glad that you're alive Rin-chan~" The _nurse_ said as she walk towards Rin's direction. Rin just stared at her with wide eyes and an unreadable expression. "Why are you looking this way Rin-chan? Is there something on the wall?" She asked, scanning the whole room and looking at her wings to see if there's something wrong with it but dismissed the thought away because she know that Rin can't see her. But that's what she thought. She was taken aback when she heard what she didn't expect Rin to say.

"Who… Who are you?"

Hanayo made an eye contact with the patient speechless. After a minute of staring, she finally found words to say to the person in front of her.

"You can see me?"

* * *

Nico arranged the scarf on her neck as she walks out of the hospital. "Agh! Damn it! I still have a photoshoot later!" She silently cursed. "Calm down, Nico… You can rest once this is over." She was disturbed in her thoughts when she heard a name that made her shiver, the name that can make her body tense and can make her mind blank. She scanned the area and her eyes landed on the crowd of girls not too far away from her.

"You're so beautiful, Maki-sama~"

"Can you please give me your number?"

"Are you on a relationship with anyone?"

Nico heard from some of the girls. She already knew what's happening but she doesn't mind it at all. Her eyes are now focused on the red head who's the center of attraction. She felt irritated for some reason but didn't do anything and just watched the people fangirls over the red head. She saw Maki smile at the girls surrounding her, some of them screamed and some acted like they were going to collapse. _'What the heck is that idiot doing?!'_ Nico thought to herself, unconsciously glaring at the red head but her mind wet blank when the red head looked at her direction. Her gaze was met by a pair of amethyst eyes. Her body didn't move at all when she saw Maki smirked.

"That idiot…" She mumbled. She knows that she's overheating but she can't do anything about it. She's still looking at Maki, who stood up and made her way towards the twin tailed girl. The girls from the crowd are still following her. Maki stopped in front of the speechless Nico and stared at her for a while, still smirking.

"You made me wait for almost 2 hours, Nico-chan." Maki whispered at Nico's ear and it made her body stiff. Now her face was covered by a deeper shade of red. The girls just stared at them curiously and some were glaring at Nico and the twin tailed girl knew that she hates this kind of attention.

"W-What are you saying?!" She responded, taking a step backward while covering her face with the back of her hand. "I didn't even tell you to wait for me." Maki just giggled at her reaction and it made her blush along with the other girls around her. ' _S-she's so c-cute… Wait, what?! No Nico! She's not cute! Not cute at all!'_ She shook her head to somehow erase the thoughts from her mind but failed when she saw Maki looking at her with a smile but she somehow knows that it's not true. It's as if she's forcing herself to smile but it didn't fail to make Nico's heart skipped a beat.

"Who is she, Maki-sama?" One of the girls asked, clinging to Maki's arm. This made Nico jeal- _'No no no! Nico is not jealous. I don't even care who clings to her. She's doesn't even reached Nico's standards.'_ She once again shook her head and glared at Maki. She even forgot that she's still wearing a face mask that's why the girls still doesn't recognize her. Then she noticed that Maki is not wearing her usual tuxedo suit but instead, she's wearing a simple pants and a plain black jacket.

"She's…" Maki mumbled, removing the girls hand from her arms and walked towards Nico, closing the gap between them again. Nico was sure that she can see a shade of red in Maki's cheek and it also made her blush.

"W-w-what are y-you up to?" Nico cursed herself for stuttering so much when Maki made an eye contact with her. Their faces were only centimeters apart and Nico is too stunned to do anything about it. The girls just stared at them as if they were watching a romantic scene from a movie but instead of getting some romantic feels from it, all they could just feel is jealousy.

"She's the one that interests me." Maki muttered, placing her hands on Nico's waist but before Nico could process all the things that happened, she felt Maki's lips pressed on hers. Well, not really on hers because her mask stopped their lips from touching each other. But even though there's a mask that acts as a hindrance, she could still feel Maki's soft lips, making her face as red as Maki's hair. She just closed her eyes, her mind still blank and her body still tense, until Maki broke the supposed to be kiss. Nico noticed that the red head looked away, blushing. The girls around them are still staring at the two of them with shocked expressions.

"Let's go Nico-chan…" Maki mumbled, holding Nico's hand then she dragged the twin tailed girl away from the shocked girls. Nico touched her mask while staring at the red head's back. She's still speechless and all the feelings inside her were mixed up.

The girls are not even budging. They are not even moving from their places, still processing what just happened in front of them. Until the girl that clung into Maki's arm snapped out of it.

"D-did they just kissed?"

* * *

"What the hell am I doing here?!"

Umi is now in front of the café where she didn't expect to find herself. Why? Well, Umi doesn't know herself. She was following Kotori until she entered the café but she can't bring herself to go inside. A part of it is because she doesn't want Kotori to see her and the other part is that she doesn't want Kotori to think of her in weird way. She's stalking the cute girl after all.

"Argh! Why am I worrying this much?!" She mumbled. It's as if black aura emitted from Umi's body gaining a lot of attention from the people passing by. She sighed, "Maybe I should go back." But when she turned around, she was accidentally bumped by someone. Someone with a pair of emerald eyes, short and has a brownish hair. Someone she knew quite well.

"Oh… I'm sorry." The girl smiled and bowed down. "I'm not looking in my way so I accidentally bumped into you."

"I didn't expect to see you here." Umi said, seeing the girl standing straight up again. She heard a chuckle from the girl in front of her and somehow it made her feel uncomfortable. She never really feels comfortable with anyone except her two sisters but it's quite different around this kind of person.

"I'm meeting someone here." The girl smiled brightly. "What about you? What are you doing here?"

"None of your business."

"As cold as ever huh? Anyway, how's Maki-san and Eli-san?"

"Don't you dare say their names."

"You haven't change a bit…" The girl mumbled, making an eye contact with Umi. Her face is now serious and it's as if the person Umi bumped into a few minutes ago was completely a different person. "Umi-san…"

"Neither does you, Tsubasa."

But the seriousness on her face was once again covered by a smile that made Umi's stomach turn. _'I have a bad feeling about this.'_ And it's as if Tsubasa read her thoughts, the latter said something that made Umi's whole body tense.

"You're following someone, aren't you?"

"What made you say that?" was the only words that Umi can say after hearing what the short girl stated.

"I'm just knowledgeable." And with that, she went inside the café, leaving a dumbfounded Umi behind. Umi felt something wrong. Really really wrong. She forgot the reason why she's in front of that café and when she realised that, she instantly went inside of the café and she was right. The person Tsubasa said was indeed Kotori. She saw Tsubasa bowing and Kotori shaking her hands with a visible blush on her face. This made Umi's body automatically move.

"Hey! Why did you leave me behind, Tsubasa?" She said, running towards the two girls which caught their attention instantly.

"Umi-chan!" Kotori beamed, standing up from her sit. Tsubasa just gave her a knowing smile until she reached their table.

"Oh Kotori! So you're the one Tsubasa was talking about."

"Eh? You two are acquaintance?"

"Well…"

"Yes, Umi-san and I are friends." Tsubasa said, smiling at Kotori and of course Kotori believed it. Seriously, Umi can't really read what the short girl is thinking. But whatever is that, she knows that she won't like it.

"Then why don't you join us, Umi-chan." Kotori said, smiling at Umi and somehow she was put at ease after seeing the innocent smile Kotori always wears.

"Thank you."

The three of them sat after Kotori offered it. Kotori sat at the opposite side of Umi and Tsubasa. Well, Umi doesn't have a choice but to sit beside _her friend,_ much to her disgrace. An akward silence was formed but it was completely broken when Tsubasa called out for a waiter to take their orders.

"I'll have a chocolate sundae" Tsubasa stated, smiling at the newly arrived waiter.

"Strawberry fudge sundae for me please" Kotori followed.

"T-then I'll be ordering a parfait."

' _I think I'll be thanking Eli later.'_ Umi mentally sighed. She's not the type of person who often goes to cafes that only serves desserts. The worst of all is that the two people with her didn't even asked for a menu and she knows that she'll only embarrassed herself if she asked for one so she said the only dessert she know, the dessert that Eli would always order when the three of them go out to get dinner or just to get something to eat.

"Is that all you need, our dear guests?"

"Yes. Thank you." Tsubasa dismissed and stared at Kotori who is smiling at the waiter that bowed down to them. _'How kind is this girl?'_ Umi thought, also staring at the cute girl but she looked away when Kotori, noticed that the two of them were staring at her but Tsubasa did not.

"So… Minami-san…"

"Kotori is fine."

"Then Kotori-san, would you mind me asking some personal questions before going to our main topic."

"I don't mind at all."

"Then... what's your relationship with Umi-san?"

"EH?!" Umi and Kotori said in unison. Tsubasa just giggled at the reaction of the two girls but just dropped the subject when Umi glared at her. Lucky enough, their orders were being delivered by the waiter from earlier. After getting their orders, Tsubasa once again started the conversation.

"Then about the main topic. Are you well educated when it comes in designing clothes, Kotori-san?"

"Yes. I studied for 2 years abroad and when I heard about the famous DS Company in Japan hiring a new designer for the costumes of their idols, I got pumped up and wanted to apply to it as early as I can."

Umi went silent after the interview begun. She's still not sure if it's really an interview or not but by the looks of it, maybe it really is an interview. She just stared outside the window of the café, eating some of her dessert from time to time. She is listening in the conversation of the two girls but it didn't made sense to her. She'll look at Kotori when the girl is explaining something about her or her past. Somehow she's eager to know it but one thing still bothers her. _'What are you planning, Tsubasa?'_ She thought, looking at the girl beside her who seems to be enjoying herself.

"So what inspired you to make the designs of the latest clothes you sent us?"

"Sceneries I guess? The park near my apartment somehow inspired me to come up with those ideas."

"Would you mind showing us that park then?"

"Of course I won't. When do you want to go?"

"Mm…"

Then silence filled the atmosphere once again. The clinging of spoons and whispering of the people around them are the only sounds that can be heard. Umi didn't mind the silence at all and stared outside once again. Not until Tsubasa ruined her peaceful moment for who knows how many time already.

"Let's go now." Tsubasa smiled. Kotori and Umi just stared at her after she stood up and placed the bill with enough money to pay for their orders. "Umi-san can join us if she wants to."

"Do you want to come with us, Umi-chan?"

Umi doesn't know what to do. She could just leave the two girls behind because she doesn't have any ideas what the hell they were talking about but she just couldn't. Not after she saw Tsubasa looking at Kotori from behind with those serious eyes of hers that can make Umi angry and irritated in a matter of second.

"I'll be tagging along then."

* * *

" _Hey… Are you awake, Nozomi?"_

Nozomi opened her eyes and found herself in a room she doesn't recognize at all. She scanned the room but she didn't saw any familiar things. _'Where am I? How did I get here?'_ She thought. She saw sunflowers neatly arranged beside her and she can't help but feel nostalgic just by starring at it. And somehow a smile made it way in her face.

" _Do you like it?_ "

That voice made her shiver and when she faced the direction where the voice is coming from; she was met by a pair of arms that surrounded her. She didn't saw the face of that person but she's certain that that person is a girl and she feels comfortable being with her.

" _I'm sorry if I just showed up today. I've been really busy."_

Nozomi shooked her head and pulled the latter closer, inhaling her calming smell. _"It's not your fault."_ She heard herself says. Then she realised that she's in a body that she can't control. It's like she's in a body of someone she doesn't know at all.

" _Heh… Did you miss me?"_

" _Of course I did."_

" _Straight forward as always huh."_

She heard the girl chuckle. Nozomi doesn't know what's happening. She doesn't have any ideas at all but the scene that she's witnessing filled her with different kinds of feelings, feelings that she haven't felt before.

" _You should rest more. I promise that when you wake up, I'll still be here with you."_

Then she felt a pair of lips touched her forehead and it made her blush. Not only her, but also the body she's in but somehow it made her happy.

"Hey Toujou-san!"

"Mmm…"

"Wake up, Toujou-san!"

Nozomi opened her eyes to see a different room once again. She scanned the room and saw a woman who looked like she was in mid-twenties beside her.

"…What is it, Kusuda-san?..." Nozomi mumbled, closing then rubbing her eyes. She checked her watch and frown when she saw the time. "I still have 10 minutes before my shift starts."

"I know that."

"Then why did you wake me up?"

"Well…" Kusuda whispered, fidgeting. "There's someone looking for you."

"Eh? Who is it?"

"She didn't tell me her name."

Nozomi just sighed and stood up. She walked outside the door with Kusuda following her from behind. _'I'm not in the mood to talk with anyone now…'_ Nozomi stopped when someone grab the hem of her skirt.

"Where are you going, Nozomi nee-chan?" A small girl asked and it made Nozomi smile. She bent down to talk to the little girl properly and patted her head.

"I have a visitor, Nan-chan."

"Can I come with you?"

"Eh? But she's just outside that door. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes. I just want to meet Nozomi nee-chan's friend."

Once again, Nozomi smiled at the girl then she stood up, taking the hand of Nan-chan and holding it tightly. Kusuda just smiled at the actions of her friend. She knew her friend for quite a while now and she knows that she really love children. They walked towards the door and before Nozomi opened the door she gulped. She already knew the person behind it and it made her think twice before opening it.

"Hi Nozomi." The girl greeted right after she opened the door. She's wearing a brown coat which is unbuttoned so the white t-shirt she's wearing inside is visible. She's also wearing a plain pants and a grayish scarf.

"What do you want, Eli?" Nozomi sighed. She doesn't want to see Eli now. Many things are still bothering her and one of those is the dream she just had a while ago. "I only have 5 minutes left until my shift starts so I don't have time to talk with you." Eli looked at her with a somewhat hurt expression after hearing what she said and this made Kusuda frown.

"What are you saying, Toujou-san?" Kusuda whispered to her ears. Nozomi just looked at her friend curiously and yelp slightly when the woman hit her in the arms. "That girl was waiting for you for an hour now. You should talk to her."

"But I sti-"

"No buts! I'll take care of your work so you can take the day off with your friend." Kusuda said, winking at the blonde that's standing in front of them.

"Fine…" Nozomi sighed in defeat and made an eye contact with Eli. "I'll just get my things for a minute."

"Ok then." Eli smiled. Nozomi let go of Nan-chan's hand and went towards the room she was in earlier to get her things, leaving the three girls behind.

"Uhmm… I still have works to do so I'll be going on ahead." Kusuda mumbled. "Please take care of Toujou-san for me." She added then walked away from the two girls. Eli blushed a little at what the older woman said but didn't mind it at all. _'I'll take care of her alright.'_ She thought.

"Hey onee-chan!"

When Eli looked down, she saw Nan-chan tugging her sleeves. She bent down a little to face the little girl and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Are you a friend of Nozomi nee-chan?"

Eli smiled at the girl and patted her head before standing up after seeing Nozomi walking towards them carrying her bag on her shoulder. Eli looked at the small girl once more and answered, "No. I'm her lover." Nan-chan just stared at her wearing a cute smile after hearing those words.

"Really?!" She beamed.

"Yeah… But it will be our secret okay?"

"Yes onee-chan!"

Eli stood up straight again when Nozomi made her way in front of her. She stopped when she saw Nan-chan's hand tugging Eli's sleeve and it made her curious.

"What are you two talking about?"

"She's just asking me some things."

"What 'things'?"

Eli and Nan-chan just looked at each other and giggled. The small girl let go of Eli's sleeve and run towards Nozomi then she hugged her. "It's a secret." She smiled and run away from the curious Nozomi. She glared at Eli and became worried. How can she stay calm if a demon told a secret and who knows what secret in one of her beloved students?

"What did you told her?"

"I just said that we're friends."

Nozomi is still not satisfied with the latter's answer and continued glaring at her but she was taken aback when the blonde took her hand and drag her outside of the house. She tightly held her hands but it didn't hurt Nozomi at all.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere you want to be." Eli stated in a matter-of-fact tone and it made Nozomi shiver. She still doesn't trust Eli and she don't have any plans to trust her but she feels something within her, something that she can't explain and she only feels it when she's with the blonde.

' _Eli… Who are you?'_

"So how's the work regarding Kotori?"

"The one who was sent was Tsubasa-chan."

"Then tell her that we need Kotori as soon as possible."

"As you wish, Mimori-sama."

* * *

 **AN UPDATE FINALLY! I'm really sorry if it took me so long T^T I'm really busy with my research in our school and there are so many requirements to be passed HUHUHUHUHU~ *le cries***

 **Anyway, what do you think? :D I promise that the next update will be longer because a lot of things will happen (so be sure to look forward to it) XD IT'S MIMORIN'S BIRTHDAY YESTERDAY (06/28/15) SO I PUT HER IN THE STORY XD I'll be using the seiyuus name frequently now HAHAHAHAHHA! I think the next update will be on Nanjolno's birthday~**

 **And for those who are asking where I got the Nan-chan, well it's one of Nanjolno's nickname and I think it fits a child's name XD (I LABYU NANJOLNO, PLEASE DUNNAT KILL ME XD) HAHAHAHAHAHA~**

 **SO DAIKI-CHI WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THEN ^^**


	4. Haunted by the Past

"Hey! Stop dragging me already!" Nico shouted but she was ignored by the red head in front of her. They've been walking for a while now and Nico doesn't know where the hell Maki is taking her but she's still too stunned at the kiss from before so she just let the red head.

They stopped for a while then Maki let go of Nico's hand. She faced the smaller girl and put her hand on her waist. She just sighed and said "You have a photoshoot right?"

Nico was shocked when Maki stated that. _'How did she know that?'_ Nico thought of any possibilities why the red head know her schedule but then she reached the conclusion that the red head is really just her stalker and nothing more. "And so?" She sighed and crossed her arms.

Maki just stared at her with a bored expression and sighed once again. "We're here idiot." Nico didn't react for a minute but when she realised the statement, she scanned the area and found staffs and cameras everywhere. They're in a park without any children playing around and Nico could guess that her company already forbid anyone to enter the place. Nico wants to know how Maki knew all of this. She wanted to ask her but before she could even mutter a word, she heard a familiar voice calling her.

"Nico!"

Nico turned around to see her manager running towards her with a worried look and Nico already know where all of this is going.

"Anju-san, I'm sorry I'm late." Nico stepped backward and bowed down when Anju stoped in front of them. Anju bent down and leaned on her knees for support and just waved her hand, signalling that it's okay. After a while of panting, she stood up straight and faced Nico with a smile on her face.

"It's fine." She said, making an eye contact with the idol. "Actually you're 15 minutes early."

"Really?!" Nico beamed, eyes sparkling. She looked at the Maki, expecting a reaction from the taller girl. A simple reaction was enough but instead she received a small smile from the red head that made her blush and looked away.

"Who is she Nico?" Anju whispered to her. "Is she a friend of yours?"

Nico looked at Maki once again but the red head is now busy observing the staffs do their works. Even though there's nothing interesting about it, the red head just keeps on watching them. Then Nico looked at her manager once again then whispered, "Sh-she's just a stranger." Even though Maki heard it, she didn't utter any words. Well, she already knew a lot about Nico but the other girl doesn't know anything about her. What do you even expect from the princess of lies?

"Anyway, I'm going to change now." But before Nico could manage to take a step forward, she was stopped by her manager. "Wha-what is it, Anju-san?"

"I have a brilliant idea!" Her manager said with glistening eyes. She looked at Maki once again, who is now twirling some strands of her blazing hair. Even though she's not doing anything, she already gathered a lot of attention, not only from the men on the staffs but also from the women. Nico could feel a drop of sweat roll down on the side of her face. _'I got a bad feeling about this…'_ She thought, gulping. Her manager made an eye contact with her once again and beamed, "Let's make her your partner for this photoshoot!"

Nico mentally face palmed after hearing her manager's idea. She doesn't know what's too good about Maki that can make everyone squirm and act like there's someone who's even popular than Nico around. Well, Nico can admit that the girl is beautiful for a… wait she doesn't even know what the red head's age is!

"So what do you think, Nico?"

"Do what you want. I'm going to change." Nico sighed, walking away from the two girls. She doesn't care anymore. She doesn't even know when was the time she cared about anything related to her stalker.

"Excuse me…" Anju muttered to Maki after Nico walked away towards the changing room. It's not really a changing _room._ It's just a tent that was set upped by the staffs for those purposes. "Can you please tell me your name?" She politely asked.

"Nishikino Maki." Maki smiled at her that made Anju heart's skip a beat. _'She would really make a good model.'_ Anju mentally screamed.

"I just want to ask-"

"No need to ask. I already heard what your talk with Nico-chan was all about and I'll never mind giving you a help if you want?"

"I-Is that so? We would gladly accept your help, Nishikino-san!"

"You can just call me Maki."

"If that's okay with you, Maki-san! A-anyway, I'm Nico's manager, Yuuki Anju. You can also call me by my first name. I'm pleased to meet you." Anju offered her hand to shake and Maki instantly accepted it. They chatted for a while before Anju said that she'll show the way to the tent where Maki's outfit is. They walked in silence with Anju leading the way and Maki patiently walking behind her.

"We're here!" Anju beamed, turning around to face Maki. _'What a cheerful person.'_ Maki thought as she watched Anju smiling at her. "You'll be wearing the tuxedo inside. If you want, you could ask staffs around to give you a small touch of foundation or something but I think that it's not needed anymore." The brown haired girl winked. Maki could feel her face heat up a little and she hates how easily she gets embarrassed, even though she's a respected devil.

"Yuuki-san!" One of the staffs called out. "The place for the photoshoot is ready."

"Okay! I'm on my way to check it out." Anju responded. She smiled at Maki once again before walking towards the place where the voice came from. Maki just stood there waiting for a certain someone to show up. She already knows that Nico is inside the tent, changing. But after a couple of minute, her patience worn off and decided to tease the girl inside a little.

"How long are you going to stay there, Nico-chan?" Maki shouted. She waited for a reply and instantly received it.

"I-I'm warning you! Don't you dare open the tent, idiot!" Nico responded and Maki could tell that she's already annoyed and it made her smirk. "I'm not done changing yet!" The idol added.

"What's the point? I already saw you naked remember?"

Nico overheated when she heard what the red head said. After all, it's true. Maki already saw her naked. "SHU-SHUT UP!" She shouted covering her face with her hands, trying to cool her face down. Maki continued teasing her and she knows that the temperature of her face will keep on rising.

"I'm surprised when I saw your body~"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP, IDIOT!"

"There's still a curve even though it's like child's body when you're dressed."

Nico couldn't take it anymore and stormed out of the tent. She glared at Maki who's grinning at her.

"What took you so long to get dressed?" Maki said, grinning widely at the sight of the overheating Nico. And that's when Nico realised something. _'Shit! I forgot that my zipper behind is still open!'_ She thought, blushing deeper and of course Maki noticed it. Nico was frozen in place and didn't know what to do. It would be suspicious if she walks backwards right? And turning behind is out of question so she just stared at the ground with a burning face. Maki sighed, thinking how idiot this idol is but she smiled at the view anyway.

"What's wrong?" Maki said teasingly that made Nico jumped a little.

"N-nothing!"

"Okay then."

Maki entered the tent and Nico just stared at her with wide eyes. She closed the tent and headed to where her suit was hanged. Nico leaned at the corner and stayed there. She watched Maki who took the tuxedo and placed it in the nearby chair. The red head made an eye contact with the twin tailed girl and grin.

"Are you going to watch me change?"

"WHAT?!"

"Oh you heard me."

For who-know-how-many-times for the day, Nico blushed again and faced her right. She looked at anything that can get her distracted. She heard the red head giggle and in the side of her eyes, she can see that Maki begun undressing. _'No Nico! Don't look at her!'_ She scolded herself but her eyes didn't do what she's thinking. She glanced at her _stalker_ who's now wearing the white blouse of the tuxedo. Nico saw a little of Maki's shoulder and she couldn't take her eyes off from it even though the cloth already covered it.

"What are you staring at?"

She heard Maki called out. She quickly removed her eyes from the red head's back out of embarrassment but she was met with a pair of amethyst eyes. Nico felt a shiver crossed her spine because of the red head's stare and also because of her back which is still exposed and as expected Maki noticed this. It's quite scary how Maki can notice every little thing to be honest. The red head made her way to the idol who is still frozen in her place and when she made it in front of the smaller girl, she pulled her into a hug. It shocked Nico and tried to pull away but then she felt cold hands travel to her bare back.

"H-Hey! Stop that!" She growled, trying to push the taller girl away but stopped when she heard a 'zip' behind her.

"You could have said that you needed help." Maki said, still not pulling away from the hug. Nico just stood there, feeling a little guilty so she just let her stalker hug her. She buried her face in Maki's shoulder, inhaling the red head's scent that already lingers in the cloth she's wearing. There is something in Maki that can draw her in and she doesn't know if she hates it or not. After a minute of hugging, Maki is the one that broke it and stared at Nico's eyes. Oh god, she's really attracted at the ruby eyes of the twin tailed girl.

On the other hand, Nico did everything to avoid any eye contact with the red head and so she ended up noticing that Maki's blouse is still not fully buttoned yet. She could clearly see her stalker's collar bone and it made the temperature of her body increase. She was disturbed from her thoughts when Maki decided to break the silence.

"Like what you're seeing?" The red head smirks.

Nico blushed at her statement and looked away. "Why would I?!" She managed to say, feeling a little proud because she didn't stutter at that statement but she can't hide the fact that she's been blushing for a while now. Nico couldn't think of anything anymore but she knew one thing.

' _This will be a long day.'_

* * *

"Can you really see me?" Hanayo repeated when she received no answer from the patient in the bed. It's her third attempt but the girl in front of her is still frozen. _'I think Rin-chan can't still see me.'_ She thought to herself. _'Maybe she just saw something that shocked her.'_ She sighed and looked back for the fifth time and she still found nothing. When she looked back at Rin, the girl slapped the both side of her face and it surprised Hanayo so she quickly went to the cat girl's side.

"R-Rin-chan, what are you doing?!" She said, tears are now forming at the side of her eyes because of what she's seeing. She's not used in seeing her claimed best friend hurting herself.

"I'm dreaming right?" Rin finally muttered, opening her eyes and gazing at the person beside her. "Maybe it's just the after effects from the incident nya!" Hanayo giggled after hearing the 'nya' from Rin. It's been 3 days after she last heard it but for Hanayo it's like a month.

"Why are you laughing nya?!"

"I-It's because I missed Rin-chan's 'nyaa' so much hehe~"

Rin blushed at the statement and looked away. The only thing that resounded in the room was Hanayo's giggles until she realised what just happened. Her eyes widen and stared at Rin suspiciously.

"Did you just hear me Rin-chan?!"

"Of course nyaa! Rin has nice ears~ I can hear even whispers nyaa!"

Hanayo was surprised. More like frightened. She hasn't heard anything about a human that can clearly notice an angel's presence and to be even more precise, a presence of a guardian angel. She wants to think that this is just a dream but a dream is never a choice because an angel like her doesn't have a chance to have one. Most of the time they're awake and doing their job.

Rin just looked at her curiously. Hanayo doesn't know what to think. Will she report it when she went back to heaven? Nervousness starts swelling up inside her because of the sudden happenings but all of it was washed out when she felt warm hands hold her wrist tightly.

"Hey, Can I know your name?" Rin said, smiling brightly. "It seems like you're not a bad person and Rin will be really happy if I can know your name."

Hanayo hesitated at first. She didn't know if it's alright to just say her name even if it's Rin who's asking for it. She would always consult Honoka or Nozomi first before doing something that bothers her but she can't say no to the sitting girl and answered.

"Ko-Koizumi… Hanayo."

"Nice to meet you nyaa! Hoshizora Rin at your service~" Rin said cheerfully. Hanayo almost forgot that the girl talking to her just woke up from a serious accident that almost killed her. The smile in Rin's face is the same as before and Hanayo couldn't deny that it made her happy inside.

"Can I call you Kayochin? In return you can also call me anything you want nyaa!"

' _Kayochin…'_ Hanayo smiled at her new nickname. _'It's really cute.'_ She thought of a good nickname for the other girl but she can't think of anything and Rin noticed the troubled face in Hanayo's face.

"Rin-chan is enough nyaa."

"B-but…"

"Rin doesn't want to trouble Kayochin from just a simple nickname nyaa so it's alright."

"O-okay…"

Once again, silence filled the room. Rin scanned Hanayo again who's now looking down at the floor. The cat-girl doesn't know if she should bring the topic up but she just can't stand the akward silence forming around the room. She's afraid that even the people passing by outside might feel it. She gulped and tried to break it. It's now or never.

"Uhm… Is Kayochin some kind of a… cosplayer nyaa?"

Hanayo snapped back to reality and glance at Rin curiously. _'Cosplayer?'_ Well it's not a surprise to know that she doesn't know the meaning of the word. She's still new in being a guardian angel and she's not quite familiar with some kind of terms used in the human world. After a while of thinking, she decided to play safe.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I'm really curious about this nya. Why are you wearing a weird dress in a hospital nya and…" Rin gulped and stared at the unusual thing behind Hanayo. "Is that a wing?"

"Eh?"

* * *

"We're here."

Nozomi scanned the place, sighting a field full of grasses. The breeze send chills down to her spine but it somehow made her relax. The blonde beside her remained silent and she doesn't even know why. It's as if Eli is expecting a response from her but she doesn't know what to say. The place is somehow familiar to her though.

"Why did you bring me here?" Nozomi finally said, not bothering to look at the girl beside her.

Eli sighed and went towards the middle of the grasses. She took every step slowly, remembering every bit of memories they shared in that place. Even though it's just her that remembers the little things they talked about, she can't help feel nostalgic being in that place with the girl she love. Yes, Eli loves Nozomi and she'll do anything to make Nozomi her's again.

"I won't take your silence as an answer." Nozomi frowned. Everything confuses her. What does Eli wants from her? The blonde always found ways to talk and disturb her and she doesn't know if the devil is just fooling around or if she's into something that can make Nozomi in trouble.

"What can you see Nozomi?" Eli said, looking up at the sky. It's really cloudy and because of it the sun was nowhere to be seen. On the other hand, Nozomi made a confused look. Isn't it quite obvious what she's seeing right now? She looked around once again, expecting something to show up but nothing happened.

"I can see… a grass field."

Eli sighed. She already expected this answer but it still managed to break her heart. Why did she let Nozomi forget everything? Even the little things that manage to make her heart skip a beat before. She already missed the Nozomi that smiles at her brightly. The Nozomi that will always make her smile whenever she's sad or in a bad mood. She missed the Nozomi that accepted her even though she's a devil.

The blonde turned around and met Nozomi's gaze. Neither of them flinched. Nozomi can see emptiness in Eli's eyes. The fiery gaze of the blonde is gone and somehow it's not new to Nozomi. It's not the first time that she sees that emptiness in the devil's eyes.

"This is the place where the sunflowers bloom."

"Sunflowers?"

Eli didn't answer and just walked towards the angel. She didn't know why she let all of this happen. She didn't know why she let them take Nozomi and make her an angel. Eli pulled Nozomi into a hug and of course Nozomi struggled. A contact between a devil and an angel is prohibited after all and as an angel, Nozomi shouldn't let it happen. Nozomi knows this but she can't fully resist. All those nostalgic feelings are bothering her. It's like the feelings she felt in her dream.

"Hey Nozomi… Do you still remember the promise that we made here?"

"P-promise?"

"Yes. I promised that I will always protect you." Eli broke the hug and put her hands on Nozomi's shoulder so that she could make an eye contact with the smaller girl. "And you promise that you will always be with me."

Eli hates how weak she was then but she could change everything now. All she needs to do is to make Nozomi remember everything. All her memories when she's still a human.

* * *

Umi took a sip from her drink, bored from the discussion of cloth designing. Well, Umi is not the type of person that bothers about the kind of clothes she uses. She's not like Eli that makes too much effort in matching the clothes that she will wear in the next day and she's definitely not Maki. The red head doesn't even consider the word fashion. She just wears clothes that make her feel comfortable but Umi can't deny the fact that Maki can still look stunning even though she's just wearing plain clothing and Umi is just the same. She doesn't bother taking fashion seriously because she believes that any clothes will suit her and she can still look cool as always in anything she wears. Formal clothes are always her choice anyway.

"But it's really disappointing that we can't go to the park today." Tsubasa said with a somehow hurt expression. "Who would've thought that a photoshoot of Yazawa Nico will be held there?" The brown haired girl glanced at Umi with an unreadable expression. Umi felt somehow irritated because of this. She knows that Tsubasa knows that Maki is there with that Yazawa Nico but what does she want from Maki?

"It's really quite disappointing. I want to see Yazawa-san personally but they wouldn't let anyone get closer to the area." Kotori sighed

Umi is quite glad that the discussion about cloth designing was brought down but she doesn't like the idea of the topic about the idol that has a somewhat connection with the younger princess. Why did she even agree with the bargain they made? Umi sighed not expecting someone to react to this but much to her annoyance Tsubasa did.

"You've been quiet for a while now, Umi-san."

"Now that you mention it, Umi-chan didn't even utter a word once we get here." Kotori eyed her with a worried expression. "Are you feeling uncomfortable in my house?"

If Umi can punch Tsubasa, she already did. She shrugged and smiled forcefully at Kotori then glared at Tsubasa. "Nah. I'm just thinking of something." _'I'm just thinking how to kick Tsubasa's ass off.'_ She managed to stop herself from saying those words. Seriously, Tsubasa can always bring the violent side of her but she can't let herself lose control now. She can't let Kotori see that side of her. Even Umi is terrified in herself when she loses control.

They end up in Kotori's house after knowing that the park is occupied with people and camera. The place is crowded with people and with staffs. Yazawa Nico's fans are also present with banners and different kinds of merchandises from who-knows-where. And because Kotori's house is just a few steps away, the kind girl invited them over. Without anywhere to go to, Umi didn't hesitate to go and she's also quite worried because of Tsubasa. She knows that the girl is planning something and if it involves Kotori, Umi won't forgive Tsubasa.

"Then tell me if you need anything okay Umi-chan?" Kotori said, giving a genuine smile. Umi's heart skipped a beat and then she turned away. _'Shut up heart. You're making this unpleasant.'_ She thought, covering her face with the back of her hand. _'Why the hell am I blushing?'_

Tsubasa waved her hand, gesturing Kotori to get closer to her. "Hey Kotori-san, Can I ask you something?" She said smiling brightly. Without any complaints, Kotori obliged. Umi didn't bother to look and just took a sip at her tea. She guessed that the two will start conversing about clothes designing once again but dismissed the thought when she heard a loud thud coming from them. She quickly looked at the two but what she found made her blood boil.

"What the hell did you do to Kotori?!" She growled, standing up. Kotori is now lying at the floor. Tsubasa kneeled down beside the unresponsive girl and brushed a strand of hair on her face. Umi controlled the urge to punch Tsubasa in the face but hurting an angel might make a really big trouble.

"Oh… Don't worry, she's just sleeping." Tsubasa said, still looking at Kotori."Kotori-san is really troublesome." She cupped Kotori's face and caressed her thumbs gently.

Umi forced herself to stay as calm as possible. "What are you talking about?" Even though she decided to stay calm, she still can't help the rising of her voice. If her temper is as short as Maki's then a war between angels and devils might already started. Tsubasa didn't respond and continued eyeing Kotori. Her gaze fell at the girl lying at the floor. Kotori seems lifeless. She looks like a doll that was thrown away by her owner.

Tsubasa placed Kotori's arms around her neck so that she could support the girl in standing up. It seems effortless for Tsubasa but it didn't surprised Umi even a little. What would you expect from the guardian of heaven anyway?

"Where are you taking her?"

"I'm taking her back."

"What?! Don't fuck with me! Kotori is a human. I don't feel anything about her that's related to freaking angels."

"Then what if I tell you that she's one of us."

Umi gritted her teeth. _'How the hell can Kotori became an angel?'_ That thought keeps on repeating in Umi's mind. Even though Kotori is kind, innocent and selfless, it's still impossible. Umi didn't felt anything weird about her. A high ranked devil like her should have noticed something odd when she met Kotori for the first time but she felt nothing. Kotori feels like a human. _'Even though Kotori looks like an angel with those innocent smiles, it's really impossible.'_

"Sonoda Umi." Tsubasa smiled. "You're name has a nice ring to it."

"And so?" Umi said bluntly, clenching her fist.

"I wonder where you get that surname."

She knows where this is going and she doesn't like it. "Stop." She mumbled.

"I think I heard it from somewhere before."

"I told you to freaking stop!"

"Isn't it from a girl named Aya Sonoda?"

And that's the last straw. Umi punched the wall beside her to somehow release the forming anger inside. The wall cracked and pieces of rocks fell down to the floor. She doesn't want to hear that name, especially from an angel.

"How scary." Tsubasa said sarcastically. "Did I manage to get on your nerves, Sonoda Umi-san?"

"I don't care what you're saying about me but I won't let you take Kotori away."

Tsubasa looked at her seriously. They just stared at each other's eyes and caused the atmosphere of the room to intensify. Umi can feel the temperature of her body increases. She could feel the devil inside her struggles to come out. The violent side of her is killing her slowly.

Tsubasa sighed and adjusted the position of Kotori before asking, "Do you know the Pandemonium?"

"Isn't it the place where monsters lurk?"

"Yes. As expected of Umi-san. You're really quite knowledgeable."

"And so what? How did it involve Kotori?"

"Impatient as always huh? Well then let's get to the point. The Pandemonium is coming and Kotori is one of those that can stop it."

' _The Pandemonium is coming?'_ It is the first time Umi heard anything related to the Pandemonium. It is the topic that any of the devils didn't care about. But that last part intrigued Umi, more likely bothers her. Before Umi can even get herself together, Tsubasa started walking out of the house.

"Wait! What do you mean that Kotori is one of those that can stop it?!" Umi said, running towards the two girls. Tsubasa stopped at her tracks but didn't look behind her. Umi tried to reach Kotori but was stopped by the sudden shaking of the ground. _'An earthquake?!'_ She managed to balance herself even though the shaking is quite strong. No. It is indeed strong. The house started to crumble and pieces of woods started falling down. Umi can tell that the house will collapse anytime soon. She saw Tsubasa standing outside the house, her back still facing Umi. The devil tried running towards the exit but stopped after hearing what Tsubasa said.

"Kotori is a fallen angel and it's all because of you."

Then she vanished leaving feathers falling to the ground. Umi froze in her place, still processing the sentence Tsubasa stated. Now that she's really angry and confused. She won't forgive Tsubasa for kidnapping Kotori in her presence. She comes out from the house after the earthquake died down and brushed the dust on her cloth and hair. Umi's more determined now; she will really make Tsubasa pay for this.

"Time to find Maki."

* * *

"Wh-what was that?"

"An earthquake?"

"That's a big one."

"Is everyone okay?"

The people around them started panicking and it irritated Maki. One of the reasons why she hates humans is because they are all so weak and coward. The cameras and spotlights surrounding her became a mess and the stuffs are still too shocked to do something about it. Even the girl beside her is as shocked as everybody.

"Are you alright, Nico-chan?"

"O-o-of course I am!" The twin tailed girl said. It doesn't sound convincing though because of her shaking voice and also because of her current position. Nico is sitting at the floor covering her head with her shaking hands. Obviously, her whole body is shaking and who would've thought that the Yazawa Nico that seems more of a devil than Maki is afraid of an earthquake. _'Nico-chan is still a human after all.'_ Maki sighed.

Maki could here footsteps running towards them and it didn't surprise her when she saw Anju, panting hard. "Are you guys okay?" The brown haired girl mumbled when she caught her breath.

"Yeah, we're fine." Maki stated. She glanced at Nico once again then sighed. "I take that back. Maybe Nico-chan is not alright."

"What?" Anju rushed up the stage where Nico and Maki are. Nico's gown is a mess now, the fabrics are crumpled but there is no any damage in it. It's still in one piece.

"Hey Nico! Get a hold of yourself." Anju mumbled, shaking Nico gently.

"I-I'm fine! No need to do that."

"You're not hurt right?"

"No…"

Mak just watched the scene before glancing at the still panicking people around her. _'Stupid humans…'_ She heard a conversation going on between the idol and the manager behind her but she's too pre occupied in watching some boring events. Well, it's really boring but when she noticed a familiar shade of blue from a far, she just knew that it won't be as boring as she expected.

' _It seems like someone pissed the violent princess.'_

She restraint herself from chuckling but the smirk on her face widens. She turned around so that she could face the two girls sitting on the floor. "Hey. I have something to do so I'll be leaving now." She said, trying to hide the excitement swelling inside her.

Anju made an eye contact with Maki and nodded. "O-okay. Be careful Maki-san." And with that she faced Nico once again. "Wait here, Nico. I'll get you something to drink." Anju stand up and walk down the stage.

Nico saw Maki jumped out of stage and run towards the crowd. She wants to call her but she can't. It feels like Maki is always out of her reach. She's someone that Nico cannot understand and will _never_ understand. She watched Maki blend with crowd and soon she's gone.

"Nico get out of there!"

Nico heard Anju's voice but her brain didn't processed what her manager shouted. When she looked at where Anju's eyes are looking her heart felt a tinged pain and nervousness starts devouring her.

"Nico!" Anju shouted once again. A lot of people are now looking at her with worried and horror expressions. Nico's mind is commanding her whole body to move but her body froze in place. She doesn't know what to do. The spotlight's screw continues to loosen up and it will surely fell straight to her when she doesn't move there now.

' _Someone please help me!'_

She closed her eyes when she heard the screeching noise of metals and she knows that she'll die right there any seconds now. _'I don't want to die. Please… help me.'_

"Maki!"

The whole crowd quieted down and Anju fell to her knees terrified. Her tears found its way down to the ground. Fans and staffs starts screaming and some people went up the stage to get off the fallen debris above of Nico's body. _'Ni-Nico is…'_ Anju sobbed loudly. She can't accept this. Everything happened so fast. _'If I didn't left Nico's side then maybe… maybe she's still alive now.'_ She thought.

"That fucking hurts as hell!"

She heard gasped from people and when Nico opened her eyes, she was met with amethyst one. Nico's heart starts beating loudly in her chest and her face instantly reddened.

"You finally said my name, Nico-chan." The red head devil smirked. Nico is still too stunned to answer but then she heard an unfamiliar voice.

"What the hell, Maki?! We still need to find Eli!"

"Shut up, Umi!" Maki shouted, adjusting her position on top of Nico. The people around her just starred at her and Umi with a surprised, unreadable and are-you-fucking-kidding-me expression that made Maki smirk. Nico is still frozen in her place and it's also starting to scare her. Nico scolded herself about taking the stretches seriously.

"Anyway, Nico-chan I forgot to say goodbye to you so uhh... goodbye?" Maki avoided any eye contact and stood up. She run towards Umi's location and when she reached the older girl, they both run side by side.

Nico is still there, processing the things that happened. Her heart won't slow down and she already knew why but she won't accept that answer. How can Maki make her feel like this? Staffs come to aid her with Anju who hugged her tightly. _'I-I guess I still need to thank her…'_

* * *

"Where are we going anyway?!" Maki huffed, feeling the pain on her back. She quickly regretted what she did back at the park but she really got excited when she heard Nico call her name. She won't admit that though.

"We're going home but we need to find Eli first."

"You're freaking scary when pissed you know?"

"I know so shut up."

Maki sighed once again. The pain is already killing her but she brushed that thought away. It's not the time to complain about that kind of things. Something bad, no scratch that, something _really_ bad might've happened to make Umi reach her limit.

' _But seriously though… Where is Eli when you need her?'_

* * *

 **Finally, an update! I'm really sorry for the delay guys. I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY T^T. School works are killing me but I hope you liked the update. Feel free to tell me what you think about it. I also read some** _ **theories**_ **and it surprised me. Some of it are close to the main plot of the story. Anyway, thank you for all the support. It's really encouraging and it drives me to continue writing ^^**

 **I also plan to make a tumblr account so that you guys can send me some of your fanarts. Anyway, thank you for the fanarts that you guys made. I saw some of it on tumblr and it really made me really happy.**

 **See you in the next chapter~**


	5. The Enigma

"Is that all she told you?"

Umi nodded as a response. Eli and Maki just looked at each other for a while before staring at their other sibling that's been walking nonstop around the massive room. After the incident that involves Tsubasa and Kotori, Umi became so troubled. All of the demons in hell would even avoid her because of this. Even Maki felt a little intimidated but after they found Eli, Umi seemed to calm down. That's what it look like at first but now Umi is starting to lose her cool again.

"Hey, Umi?" Eli said seriously.

"What the fuck is it?" Umi grumbled, not glancing at Eli even a little. Maki just ignored the two and twirled a strand of her hair. They are still dressed as before and no one even care to change into their usual attire used in hell.

"When is the last time you have eaten?"

"What?"

And this time Umi looked at Eli straight to those emerald eyes. Maki seemed to be intrigued by this and started paying attention to the other occupant of the room.

"I think you heard me."

"Don't try changing the subject."

Eli rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I'm not changing the subject." She glanced at Maki who's sitting at the side of the room and looked at Umi once again. "You know that it is bad for us to skip our meals."

"I know that." Umi finally mumbled calmly. She sat at the bench of the piano in the middle of the room. "I haven't eaten anything for a month already."

Eli sighed and looked at Maki. The red head avoided any eye contact but she knew that she can't run away in a situation like this.

"How about you?"

Maki didn't put any effort in glancing back at Eli and just mumbled just a few words.

"3 months."

"See?" Eli closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't even know how the fuck can you survive without eating for that long. I mean just not eating for a month is already torture for us."

"I don't have time for eating!" Umi countered, standing back up. "I have a bigger problem to think of!" She growled walking towards the exit.

"Why do you even care about that fallen angel?" Eli said with an indifferent tone. She looked at the back of Umi and just stared at it, waiting for an answer. When nothing came, Maki decided to spoke up.

"Don't tell me you're already head over heels for that gir-"

Before Maki could even finish her statement, Umi already grabbed her by the collar and lift her up so that the two of them are already face to face. Maki's expression didn't change at all. She's not shocked at the action of the other girl and she also didn't do anything to release herself from the tight grip.

"Did I hit something off?" The red head said, smirking.

"Stop that." Eli growled. "That's why I told you that the two of you should eat. How the hell can you manage to always get on my nerves, seriously?"

Umi let go of Maki's collar and started heading towards the door once again. Maki readjust her collar while glaring at the girl. The tension inside the room is rising and who knows what might happen if it continues. As the oldest, Eli scratched her head and started talking.

"Are you sure that you don't want to talk about the Pandemonium?"

Umi stopped at her tracks once again and looked back at the blonde. Maki's eyes are still glaring at her but she didn't give a fuck about that. Umi knows that her blood was boiling and she need something to calm her down or anything that can snatch her attention away from the trouble that involves ash-grey haired girl. _'Who are you Kotori?'_

"So?" Eli questioned impatiently. She tapped her foot to somehow alarm the other two occupant of the room that she wants to talk about the other topic on hand, the topic that's a lot more bothering than the first one that they talked about.

Umi went back and sat at the bench of the grand piano once again. Maki just stood at where her original position is and leaned against the wall. She twirled a strand of her hair, waiting for something to be said.

"So what do you want to talk about the Pandemonium?" Umi muttered, crossing her arms.

"Everything you know about it."

Umi frowned. "The Pandemonium is something that existed in the past." She grazed her hand at the top of the piano before continuing. "The three of us already know that it's a place where monsters lurk, monsters that can surpass a devil's power."

"Tch." Maki made her way towards the door and glared at the other devils. "I don't give a fuck about that." She grumbled. "I hate talking about damn things that doesn't freaking involves me."

Umi and Eli chose not to respond at what Maki said but before Maki could walk out of the room, a knock was heard then the door opened, revealing a violet headed demon.

"Princesses, your father is asking for your presence in the throne room."

Maki grumbled and walked pass the latter. She put her hands in her pockets and walked towards the direction of the throne room. Umi stood up and followed, giving the new girl a nod as a greeting then went out of the room as well. Eli sighed and walked as well, not even glancing at the other demon. The violet-haired girl closed the door and followed the three princesses of hell.

When they reached the massive door through the throne room, they stopped and the violet-haired demon knocked at the door, saying, "My king, the princesses are here."

"Let them in." said the king.

The violet-haired demon didn't waste any seconds and opened the massive door. The three princesses entered as soon it was opened and walked towards the front of the king's throne. The room is very spacious but there are no demons found inside of it, just the king, the princesses and the violet haired demon.

"You're dismissed Erena." The king said. The demon called Erena just nodded and went out the room.

Silence filled the room once again, the three princesses doesn't intend to say anything unless the king of hell say his intention for calling the three of them there. The king smirked as she glared at the other occupants of the room. He rested his chin in the back of his hand, looking amazed but still superior and intimidating.

"What's up with that gloomy faces of yours?" He said with a teasing tone.

"What's the point of asking?" Maki countered, crossing her arms. "You don't give a fuck after all."

"Maki!" Eli hissed, glaring at the redhead.

But much to their surprise, the king just laughed it off. The princesses just stared at him and didn't utter a word. After his laughter died down, he sat properly before continuing.

"You girls are really fun." He smirked. "Just proves that you're devils."

"I hate to sound so impatient but would you just tell us why you called us here." Umi said with an indifferent tone. She didn't have the time to be fooling around in hell because she still have a mystery to solve that involves the heaven.

"Heh. Are you really that busy?" The king mumbled. "Don't worry I just want to give you're next job." He added, picking up the piece of paper on the table near his throne. "Here take it." He said, throwing the piece of paper that caused it to slowly fell to the ground.

But no one took it. Eli, Umi and Maki just starred at it with no intention pick it. Eli glared at the king and curled her hands into fists.

"Is that the only reason you called us here?" She said, making an eye contact at the devil in front of her. Eli felt the anger flowing inside of her. She doesn't want to do it. She doesn't want to dirty her hands again.

"I don't have any other reasons to." He responded, giving the glare back but still wearing that shitty smirk of his.

Eli was the first who one turned back. "Then we'll be taking our leave now." She said, walking towards the exit. The other two soon followed. After closing the door behind them they started walking.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Maki said, looking at Eli.

"We don't have any choice." Eli muttered, slamming the wall beside her. It left an indent to the structure but Eli didn't care less. "We're going to do our job."

Umi cursed under her breath. This is the reason why she envies humans, the reason why she despises her life as a devil.

* * *

"I'm ready to go nyaa!"

Rin threw her bag on the top of the hospital's bed and lay down on the side of it, snuggling in the nearby pillow.

"T-the nurse already rearranged the bed, Rin-chan." Hanayo mumbled, tugging the cat girl's shirt.

"I know nyaa~" She responded, grinning.

Hanayo sighed. After what happened yesterday, she could say that she's really lucky and bless the unknowing nurse that interrupted their conversation.

' _I'm just glad that Rin-chan didn't push the topic further…'_ She sighed once again. When they are talking about Hanayo's wings yesterday, she mentally begged someone to save her and much to her luck, someone knocked at the door. She let her guard down because she knows that no one will see her even if she let her wings show up like that but she really regretted being so careless. She was so surprised about the fact that a human can see a guardian angel like her and she forgot to hide her wings away. She quickly excused herself to the bathroom, afraid of being discovered that she's invincible in other people's eyes except Rin's but she still heard what the two were talking about.

The nurse gave Rin her list of medicines and other receipts for staying in the hospital. _'I hope Rin-chan will be okay.'_ She also heard the nurse's advice to the patient which were resting for a couple of days before doing excessive works and follow the number of doses of the medicines.

"Hey, Kayochin, what are you gonna do after I got out of the hospital nyaa?"

Hanayo shifted at the sudden question. What is she going to do anyway? She wants to stay beside Rin and watched over the girl some more but she knows that telling the higher ups in the heaven about the current situation is her first priority.

"I have something to do so I'll be leaving for a while." She mumbled, fidgeting awkwardly.

"That sucks nyaa…" Rin sighed, sitting up. "I thought you'll be up for some playing."

Hanayo giggled at the pout that formed at the cat girl's face. "We can play some other time, Rin-chan."

"Really?" Rin beamed, eyes sparkling at the sudden declaration of her friend. She literally jumped out of the bed because of the excitement forming inside of her.

"Y-yes."

"Yehey!" Rin quickly took her bag and slung it at her back before pulling Hanayo out of the room. The said girl squeaked at the sudden action of Rin but after some time, she smiled and let the other girl pull her away towards the exit of the huge building. When they got out of the hospital, Rin let go of Hanayo's hand and inhaled for a second before turning back to flash a bright smile at the other girl.

"Fresh air nyaa!" She said with a hint of enthusiasm in it. Hanayo couldn't help but smile back at the cat girl but her smile completely faded when she saw a certain someone in the distance. She gulped and looked down at the ground. Rin notice the sudden change of expression at Hanayo's face and tried to look around for the reason why but instead of finding the reason why Hanayo's expression drop, she spotted the twin-tailed girl walking towards the hospital, head down, maybe to avoid some unwanted attention.

But before Rin can start a conversation, Hanayo already said something. "I-I need to go now." She stuttered. "See you again, Rin-chan." She added before sprinting through the crowd and soon, Rin already lost sight of her. Rin didn't take her eyes away from that place. She didn't even move an inch and just stared at it until she heard her name being called by a familiar voice.

"Rin-chan!"

Rin turned her head towards the source of the voice and was met by ruby eyes. She can't help but smile at her bestfriend's outfit because it's really something that Nico will wear to hide her identity from her fans.

"Hey, Nico-chan nyaa!" She responded cheerfully.

"Don't just 'hey' me." Nico growled, scanning Rin from head to toes then she sighed. "How are you doing?" She added, putting her hands on her waist

"I'm fine nyaa. No need to worry." Rin said, turning around then stopping to smile at her senior. "Anyway, I should be asking you that nyaa!" looked at Nico expectantly.

Nico felt uncomfortable and looked away, mumbling, "W-what do you mean?" She backed away slightly.

"I mean what I mean nyaa!" Rin frowned. "Don't try denying it because it's all over the internet nyaa. It was also shown on TV yesterday."

Nico sighed and removed her face mask. "I'm fine, really. Just a bit tired." She sat at the nearby unoccupied bench at the front of the hospital. Rin followed and sat beside her.

"But that earthquake was really something nyaa." She mumbled, adjusting her position to sit comfortably.

"It's more than something." Nico responded, tugging her hands in her jacket's pockets.

A comfortable silence filled the atmosphere between the two of them. They just watched the people passing by and some will take a glance at the two before continuing. Both of their minds are occupied. Thoughts keep on hunting them and they just can't stop thinking about those people who intrude their life without any warning.

"Say Nico-chan…" Rin mumbled, not looking at her senior but instead, she just keeps her attention to the people passing by.

"Hm?" Nico responded, doing the same thing Rin is currently doing, watching and observing different people.

"I heard that someone saved you yesterday."

Nico was startled. She's so surprised that she almost jumped out of her sit. Rin just looked at her and Nico hates it. She hates how those eyes can make her so uncomfortable. It's like Rin sees everything but just hide it to everyone. Even though the cat girl is so friendly and hyper, there are still a lot of things Nico doesn't know about her.

"R-really?" She muttered quietly, looking away from Rin.

"Well, someone on TV also mentioned it yesterday nyaa!" Rin responded with a cheerful voice. "The man said that the one who saved you has a red hair." She added, crossing her arms and nodding while reminiscing what she saw on TV.

"Y-yeah…"

Rin glanced at Nico and smiled cheerfully at her senior. "Is she a fan of yours nyaa?" She said, grinning.

Nico's face immediately turned into a shade of red at her bestfriend's statement. She quickly shook her head and looked away.

"She's just a stranger, Rin-chan." The raven haired girl countered, standing up. She coughed and glared at the cat-girl that's still sitting at the bench. "A-anyway, do you have all your medicines for the week?"

Rin's eyes widened as the sudden realization hit her. "I-I forgot to buy some nyaa!" She shouted, abruptly standing up and rummaging through her bags for the list of medicines that the nurse gave her.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Nico said, watching the panicking girl in front of her. The people started murmuring around them and some eyes are on Nico. The older girl know what's that all about so she pulled her mask and put it on her face once again. "Come on, Rin-chan. People will start recognizing me." She whispered to her bestfriend's ears.

Rin nodded but continued on rummaging through her bag. Once she got the piece of paper handed to her she beamed, "Yes! I got it nyaa!" She put it on her pocket before turning her attention to the other girl. "Let's go, Nico-chan." She smiled.

Nico nodded and started walking down the side walk beside Rin. The twin tailed girl turned around to see if someone is following them but no one seems to so she pay attention to where she's walking instead of worrying to something like that.

"Nico-chan, tell me what the red head looks like." Rin started, tugging at Nico's shirt.

Nico fumbled to form words. "She looks normal…" She mumbled quietly.

"Eh~ Is that all nyaa?"

"Well she's just a stranger after all."

"But I think she's quite interesting nyaa!" Rin said, smiling at herself. "She did save Nico-chan."

Nico smiled and the image of a certain red head invaded her thoughts. She blushed and noddd but the smile on her face didn't vanished. "Yeah…"

"Hey, Nico-chan." Rin mumbled, stopping at her tracks. Nico looked at her curiously and waited for the ginger head to continue speaking. Rin stared at the direction to the hospital before murmuring, "I also met someone interesting."

Nico's gaze lingers at the direction they've been to and then she glanced at Rin. Nico can't help but smile when she saw that soft expression on Rin's face. It's a rare sight to see after all. The cat girl might be an energetic person but who knows what pain Rin's holding.

When Rin found herself staring at the distance she quickly looked away and laughed awkwardly. "A-anyway, let's get going so that we could buy my medicines sooner nyaa!" But before Rin could even take a step forward, they felt the ground shaking once again. The people on the street started panicking while the others lost their balance because of the sudden movement of the ground. Cars stopped while the others tried to steady themselves. Rin and Nico hold on to the nearest pole at the sidewalk, panic starts overcoming their emotions.

"A-another earthquake?!" Nico shouted, gripping at the pole tightly. "This is as big as before."

Rin closed her eyes, unable to form any words. Fear starts welling up inside her and wished that Hanayo is okay wherever she is. She could hear people shouting and children crying but she couldn't do anything with their situation right now.

When the shaking starts to weaken, Rin could feel herself calm down. She quickly let go of the pole and went Nico to aid her. The older girl is sitting on the ground while still holding to the poles. Rin made her way towards her bestfriend and hold her.

"Nico-chan it's fine now." Rin said softly. "You can let go of that pole nyaa."

When Nico glance at her, the cat girl muster a smile and hugged her bestfriend. The accident on the photoshoot must be the reason why she's so afraid. Well, even an idol like Nico can be scared after experiencing that traumatic event.

' _But seriously nyaa… Where are these earthquakes coming from?'_

* * *

"Tha-that's a big one…" Hanayo mumbled, looking at the people around them who are still wearing that scared expression on their faces. "What was that Nozomi-chan?" She asked, looking at the other angel beside her.

Nozomi frowned and didn't answer. She glanced around expecting someone to be acting suspicious but she didn't find anyone. The feeling of being watch is disturbing her from forming possible solutions for the situation.

"We should return to heaven, Hanayo-chan." Nozomi stated. She started walking and Hanayo followed her without any questions. "Mimori-sama should know about this." She mumbled quietly.

Hanayo started fidgeting at her position. She's debating if she should say what happened at the hospital with Rin or not. Well, she knows that she can't hide it forever and she can't also afford lying because of an angel's nature.

"If you have something to say then just say it." Nozomi said, not even glancing at the girl following her. "I won't judge you Hanayo-chan." She continued, smiling.

Hanayo got the push she needed and gulped before stating the thing that's been bothering her. "Nozomi-chan, Is it possible for a human to see a guardian angel like me?" She started, bitting her lips when Nozomi didn't reply immediately.

"I haven't heard of a case like that before." She paused and stopped walking to spare Hanayo a glance, the other girl also stopped when her eyes met the other girl then Nozomi continued. "Why? Did something happened, Hanayo-chan?"

"Y-you see, the person I'm assigned to saw me." She said, looking down at the ground. Thankfully, there aren't any people near them or else it would be really weird to see Nozomi talking alone because they can't see Hanayo given that she's an angel.

"Hoshizora Rin, right?" Nozomi said.

Hanayo nodded in respond and continued. "An accident happened that involve her and when she woke up, she saw me."

"Something might've happened." Nozomi responded. "Something that involves the Pandemonium."

"Pandemonium?" Hanayo mumbled, curiously. "W-what do you mean?"

"I can't explain it here. We should really head back at heaven as soon as possible."

Nozomi started walking once again but this time her pace is faster than before. Hanayo didn't utter a word anymore, knowing that it's really dangerous talking about private information in the human world because devils might be lurking near them.

No more words are said as they strode down the side walk in silence, heading towards the only place they know is safe: the heaven.

* * *

"What will we do to her, Mimori-sama?"

"Just let her sleep for a while, Kira-san."

Tsubasa glance at her superior with a serious face. "Will she gain her memories back when she woke up?"

The woman with long dark brown hair tapped her foot on the ground with a frown on her face. "I'm not sure about that." She stated, completely displeased by the fact.

"Then what's the purpose of getting her?" Tsubasa asked, standing up from her chair.

Mimori sighed. "She's an important piece for the Pandemonium. We can't afford losing her to some devils, do we?" She walked towards her small throne of the room and quickly sat on it.

"I-I believe that's true." Tsubasa admitted in defeat. She sat down at her chair once again and glance at her superior. Angels like her are described as loving and innocent. They are said to be peaceful minded and will choose peace instead of war without a second thought. But seriously, they don't know how angels despise devils, the devils that are always ruining some innocent people's lives and will just interact with them for fun and for their own pleasures. For them, devils are despicable.

"Kira-san." Mimori called out after a long silence. The said girl quickly raised her head and made an eye contact with the other angel before mumbling a small, "Yes?"

"Didn't you say a devil knows about Kotori?"

Tsubasa's face became serious. "Yes. In fact, it's one of the princesses of hell." She paused for a while and continued. "Sonoda Umi. She's the second princess who's known for being involved in violence." She clutched her hand into fist and stared at it.

"Sonoda…" Mimori mumbled. "Isn't she the devil who's involved in the incident with Kotori before?"

"Yes… She's that devil…"

Another silence filled the atmosphere of the massive room. Both of the occupants of the room are so deep within their thoughts that they didn't hear the knock at the door. They were both disturbed when a sound of a door opening echoed throughout the room.

"E-excuse me, Mimori-sama, Tsu-, I mean Kira-sama." Honoka mumbled, hesitantly stepping in the room.

"What do you need, Kousaka-san?" Mimori responded, staring at the ginger head. Honoka stiffened when she heard the superior's voice and just stayed in front of the door.

"Toujo-san wants to have a word with you." She said out loud enough for the two occupants of the room to hear.

Mimori nodded and made an eye contact with Honoka. "Tell her to come in." She said, glancing at Tsubasa. "If you don't mind Kira-san."

Tsubasa smiled and stood up. "I don't mind it at all, Mimori-sama. Please take your time." She said, walking towards the exit. Honoka bowed down at the other girl before following Tsubasa outside the massive room. Not long enough, another knock was heard once again.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal Nozomi with a fidgeting Hanayo behind her. Mimori smiled warmly at the two of them before saying, "Have a seat you two."

"Thank you Mimori-sama." Nozomi said, returning the smile back. She obliged and sat on the nearby sofa not too far away from their superior's throne. Hanayo didn't hesitate to follow and sat beside the other angel but she still refused to make any eye contact with Mimori.

"So, can I help you with something?"

"Actually we came here to report something." Nozomi started, making an eye contact with the calm Mimori. "It's about the Pandemonium."

And once again, Mimori's eyes darkened at the mention of the word that can give a chill even to angels like her. She glanced at Hanayo, who's looking at the ground but quickly glanced away, meeting the emerald eyes of Nozomi.

"Is that the only reason you came here?"

"No. There is still another reason why."

* * *

"What's wrong? I thought that you can still do better than that."

Umi didn't know why she's in a situation like this. A teenager that took drugs a minute ago was lifting her through her collar and if this situation keeps up, who knows what might happen to this boy.

"If you don't let go of me this instant, I can't guarantee that you'll still see the sun tomorrow." Umi said with a cold tone. She looked at the boy with those deadly stares of her and it didn't fail to make the boy falter.

After doing her job, Umi went to an alley to rest a bit. She wanted to escape from the noises surrounding her but she didn't want to go back to hell. But unfortunately, she stumbled with some people who are completely drowned from drugs and so she ended up with this situation.

"R-really?! Well, I don't give a fuck about that!" The boy shouted, clenching his teeth because of anger.

"Ask me if I also give a fuck about that." Umi said, glaring at the people surrounding her. "Well, I think that no one will ever give a fucking shit if I kill you right now." She added, grinning at the stunned expression of her targets.

"Wha-"

Umi punched the boy on the face. He miserably fell on the ground with a loud thud and his friends can't help but just stared at him. Umi's smug look on the face didn't vanished. "Or I can just make you my dinner."

All of the people who heard what Umi said were freaked out and quickly made their way out of the alley. Umi sighed and sat down at the ground, leaning at the wall behind her. She griped a whole fist of her hair and grumbled. "People are all the same." She mumbled to herself. "No one really cares about someone. They'll just care if you die but as time passes they will forget about you."

She stayed like that for a while. Not eating for a month really is a pain in the ass for her but she can't bring herself to eat. She's just too tired to do it. _'Will I live like this forever?'_ She thought to herself. Umi decided to stood up and make her way outside of the dark area and when she reached the end of the alley, she didn't see the people that threatened her.

But then she saw a person that's familiar with her.

* * *

Nico strode down the long side walk alone after going with Rin into a pharmacy. It's her day off so she can spend it with whatever she wanted to do but she can't really decide what things she should do.

She sighed at thought of being alone on her day off but she can't think of someone who she wants to spend it with. Well, she could just visit her family but she's too lazy to travel to their home. Then a sudden flash of red invaded her thought. _'No! No, no no. Stop thinking about her Nico!"_ She scolded herself shaking the thoughts away. But then she felt a sharp pain on her wrist and when she turned around, she saw a face that she has seen before.

Her eyes widened. She tried to form any words but all she could say was, "Y-you are-", but then she was cut off.

"Fancy meeting you here." The taller one said, grinning at the stunned Nico. "You're Maki's girl right?"

* * *

 **Another late update. But hey at least I updated right? Anyway thanks for waiting for this chapter. I really appreciate it. As always thanks for the reviews and for everything. I'm sorry if there's no GAY scene in this update but I can guarantee you that there will be in the next one. THERE WILL BE SO MANY ON THE NEXT UPDATE.**

 **Anyway, I already made a tumblr account so if you want to ask any question and prefer to use tumblr, you can search .com or you could just visit my profile and you can see a link there.**


End file.
